And We Danced
by Melis
Summary: The Shaman Boys and their friends are alive and kicking...and getting ready for the big Spring Dance, however Hao has other plans, like crashing the party, by sending in three of his loyalist followers...
1. Default Chapter

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I Wanna Have Some Fun**_

Hao sighed a bit, beyond pissed. It seemed nothing he did ever seemed to work, always seemed to get foiled in the end. **_...pathetic... _**he thought, knew it was how he must look now in the eyes of his followers. He smirked.

Ahh, yes, he may be down but definitly not out. He had already managed to create another plan, one that actually might stand a chance. **_...or so help me... _**he thought. **_...I will kill them all with my bare hands... _**He was sick of this, sick of returning to his random castles empty handed, nothing to show but a loss victory. It was time to make things right, time for him to finally defeat the others, get Anna, and take his rightful place as the Shaman King. **_...Of corse, I do need Yoh in order to do that... _**he thought glumly. It was true. Yoh was the second piece of the puzzle. Without the other half of the soul, Hao could never achive the level of power he seeked.

**_...And I must have this power... _**he thought, smirking now. **_...it belongs to me and me only...for I am the chosen one who will become Shaman King and create a world where only shamans shall live and flurish, a world without human interfearence... _**he thought, picturing his metropilis in his mind.

He would be the ruler of corse, his beautiful, forced bride-to-be Anna at his side. Before them the fools her and Yoh considered friends, forced to work and bow before him now. And dear Yoh would be Hao's punching bag, his toy, his everlasting entertainment, forever frozen in the pose Hao chose fit for him. And outside, a world of absolute control, Shamans ruling over humans as if they were pigs, livestock, used for that and nothing else. And when they ran out of use, death would come to them, come to them all, to claim them. Never would a human find peace, not even in death, their now would-be free souls, easily re-claimed by the very shaman that had been their master. Once again shamatic control would rule and humans would suffer in both life and death.

It was beautiful, and made Hao want to giggle, like some young girl at a boy band concert. I mean, it was just perfect, the most beautiful creation in the world. And all he had to do was carry it out. With this in mind he began to speak.

"I trust you all enough to do my bidding for me..." he began, looking at the three female figures before him. Each gave nod, signaling that he had their undivided attention. He smirked continuing. "You all know what I want and know what it is I wish for you to do, do not disappoint me ladies, i've a lot of hope riding on you..." he stated. "Of corse..." stated the long blue haired female, bowing her head slightly. "Yeah Master Hao, you can count on us!" stated the pig-tailed witch, while the blonde dawned a expressionless look. Hao smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "Remember, you can do what you wish with Yoh's freinds, however, Yoh and Anna..." he began, all looking to him. "Are off limits."

The blue and red head seemed to have no problem with this, gave a nod as if to say, right, gotcha, the blonde on the other hand, couldn't help but glare at the sound of Anna's name. Hao looked to her, raising an eyebrow a bit. "Problem Marri?" he asked. The young blonde blinked a bit, still wearing her expressionless look. "I'm bored, I want to go now." she replied childishly. Hao gave a soft chuckle. "Of corse you do." he said, lounging in his massive throne chair. "So get going. I'll expect results soon." he said, givng a evil grin before waving his hand at them.

The girls bowed thier heads once more, then exited the room through large wooden doors that moaned and groaned as they opened and shut. "Come on, I want to get this over with." stated the blue haired girl, heading down a dark corridor, its only source of light coming from the numerous torches that lined the walls. The other two followed, the pig-tailed witch entangling her fingers behind her head as she did. "Man Kanna, this sucks. I mean, the only one out of them all that was even a slight challenge was Anna and we're not even allowed to play with her." she stated. The blue haired girl shrugged some, walking still. "Hao's the boss Matti, he makes the rules not us." she stated simply, Matti frowning some. "Aww, phooey." stated the young witch.

Kanna just ignored it, reaching into the pockets of her tight short-shorts, pulling out a cigerette. She slipped it between her rather long fingers, extending it out to one of the torches as she walked. Once lit, she put it to her lips, emitting small clouds of smoke. "Kanna, that's so gross!" shouted Matti, waving a hand before her nose now. "Yeah, yeah..." mummbled the blue haired female. She was trying to quite, but when a big mission like this came up, the only way she could really relax and keep it all together was to have a quick smoke. **_...who cares anyway...? I mean, it's my body, my lungs, my choice, so who cares...?_** she thought, then glanced back at the two, knew they were slightly younger then her, also knew they kind of saw her as a big sister. She sighed then, about to take the cigerette from her mouth when she heard the blonde in the back speak.

"It's not fair." she pouted, the other two looking to her some. "Can it Marri. You knew Hao wasn't going to let any of us touch Anna." said Kanna. Marri either didn't hear her, or chose to just ignore her completely. "I don't see why Anna is so great. Just cause she's really strong. I'm stronger then her!" ranted the long pig-tailed blonde. "Well, duh Marri. We're all really strong. I guess Hao just has a thing for her. Kinda like how Kanna has a thing for cigerettes!" stated Matti with a grin. Kanna just rolled her eyes. "I only smoke when i'm stressed, and seeing as i'm around you two 24/7, i'm always stressed." she said simply, Matti swatting at the blue haired women now with her broom. "Take that back!" she yelled.

Marri showed no interest, quickly drowning the two out, before getting lost in deep thought.

It puzzled her as to why Anna was so special to Master Hao. **_...i'm just as pretty..._** she thought, then frowned. It couldn't be their dress attire, seeing as they both wore short, black dresses. **_...and mines got lace... _**she added, noting that that little add-on was far better then the red bandana Anna chose. **_...if it's not looks, then maybe its our power... _**she thought. They were both skilled fighters, however, she herself was no match for Anna. Anna had that book, and her Shikigamis, not to mention her 1080 beads...

**_...I on the other hand... _**she thought, looking at the floor angrily. All she had was a old, torn up baby doll, but one that at least packed a punch. Still, if it was power Hao wanted, then Anna was his girl, loyalty on the otherhand...

Marri glared some. **_...i've been loyal to him since I can remember... _**she thought. **_...i've done everything he's wanted, followed every order to the fullest, never questioning him once, and yet he shows me no mind... _**she thought, cursing Anna bitterly. Anna hated Hao with a passion, was against him to the fullest, and was even madly in love with his twin brother. **_...then why, why does Hao still want her...? _**she thought, finding the question impossible to answer. It was driving her mad, Hao wanting someone who didn't want him back, and even now, he refused to let anyone or thing harm his precious Anna.

**_...enough of this... _**she thought, annoyed by her own thoughts. **_...I need not worry about her anyway... _**she contined, staring dead ahead now. She had more important things to focus on, like their next mission. Perhaps fulfilling this task would earn her a few points with Hao. Was she in love with him? She wasn't sure herself. Perhaps a crush would be more sutable in such a situation, seeing as the two had never really spent much time together, let alone talked. However, she still felt drawn to him, his evil grins, cold eyes, dark hair, everything about him made her eager to be closer to him.

"That's it you little brat!" yelled Kanna, grabbing Matti by her right ankle and holding her upside down in the air. "You swat me with that broom one more time and i'll get Ashcroft to kick your ass, got it?" she asked, Matti about to protest but unable to as she was dropped to the ground. "Ouch!" she shouted, rubbing her rear. "That hurt damn it!" she yelled, shaking her fist at the blue haired leader. Kanna only sighed, rubbing her forehead. "And she wonders why I smoke..." she mummbled, continuing down the corridor, approching another set of wooden doors.

They opened easily, the three stepping out in to the bright sunlight. Kanna raised her arm, attempting to block the sun from her eyes. **_...damn desert... _**she thought, already feeling hot.

It was true, Hao had set this castle up in the middle of a desert. **_...though it wasn't truly a desert til that one day... _**she thought, recalling the events as if it were only yesturday.

It had been shorty after Hao's fiasco with Yoh and the others. Hao, enraged, needed to vent a bit, ultamatly taking out an entire forest in the process.

He had stood atop the grass covered hill, stairing upon the sea of emerald leaves. It was beautiful, breaktaking at that. **_...but it won't be for long... _**he thought, his lips curling into a cruel smirk. He sanpped his fingers, sharing unity with his spirit. "Let this place burn..." he whispered, his spirit emitting a roar, claws extended. It then arched its back, criss-crossing massive arms and claws before its chest, a red beam begining to form before him. "BURN!" roared Hao, his spirit unleasheing a wave of flames, igniting the forest and surrounding area in a sea of flames.

Hao didn't stop there, urging his spirit to charge yet another beam, more powerful then the last. It was gorgeous, the sea of red, the flames quickly incinerating the trees, the grass, the animals within, the very sight making Hao's heart race, his thirst for bloodlust growing feircier. Once more, the spirit roared, another wave of flames colliding into the other, black smoke billowing high into the sky. **_...let it burn... _**he thought, stepping off his spirit's large shoulder, entering the flames.

The girls had been silent, watching as their fearless, and somewhat insane leader stepped into the flames, knew he would return unharemed due to the fact he had mastered all elements. Though unable to fight back their worries, they exchanged glances. Matti was about to speak, when she heard something to her left. All three looked, were shocked when a massive shockwave radiated out of the center of the flames, all going out, as did the smoke, seeming to disappear.

Hao stood in the center of the now ashen forest, smiling evily. **_...such power... _**he thought, looking at the now black country side. It amazed him, such power, yet puzzled him all the same. "With a snap of my fingers..." he said, snapping his fingers now. "I was able to turn this forest into ash..." he stated, his three comrades exchanging glances.

"And with a wave of my hand, I was able to put them out just as easily..." he said, smiling as his poncho and hair blew lightly in the breeze. "And now..." he began, extending his left hand out, palm towards the ground. "I shall create a desert..." he finished, turning his hand so that the palm faced the sky, sand gathered in the middle of it, pouring onto the ground.

The girls watched, shocked as the sand began to spread, covering the now black-ish Earth, the wind suddenly picking up as well, creating numerous sandunes. "Ahh!" yelled Matti, stepping back now, the sand collecting at her feet. "Kanna!" she cried, clinging to the blue haired girl's arm. Kanna blinked, stummbling a bit at the weight on her arm and gave an annoyed frown at her teammate. "Worry not..." spoke Hao, looking to the concerned damsiles.

The three blinked, saw that the sand had stopped a few inches from them. They looked to Hao, him giving a grin. "This shall be our new base." he said, the girls blinking a bit. "Base? We're in the middle of a desert! We'll burn, or worse, die of heat stroke!" cried the pig-tails witch, tugging on both Kanna and Marri's arms. "Kanna! Marri! Talk to him!" she continued, Kanna rolling her eyes, Marri showing no intrest whatsoever.

Hao smiled, chuckling softly. "Hmm, perhaps this will help?" he asked, clapping his hands together twice. The girls stood, stairing for a moment, nothing happening, when suddenly the ground began to rummble, then quake, and finally part, a massive grey tower ripping from it. "Eeeek!" cried Matti, clinging tightly to Kanna's waist, Kanna's jaw dropping now, her cigerette falling to the ground.

Up from the ground sprang four more towers, then a massive grey brick structure. They rose higher and higher, seeming to peirce the very sky. **_...my God... _**thought Kanna, in pure astonishment. Never had she witnessed such power. The ground continued to rumble, the girls suddenly losing their balance, falling back onto their rears. "Ahh!" shouted Kanna, Matti at her side now, clinging closer then before. Marri on the other hand continued to stand, giving a slight yawn, her empty eyes and expressionless face shocked the other two girls.

It was over in a few minutes, the ground coming together again, the dust begining to settle, making it easier for all to see what exaclty had ripped from the Earth. "It's a...a...castle!" cried Matti, looking upon and huge grey stoned structure. "Indeed." stated Hao, dusting his hands off a bit. "It's not as big as the last one, but it will due for now." he said, looking to the girls. Kanna and Matti were on their feet now, standing beside Marri. "Well Matti?" he asked. Matti blinking a bit as he spoke to her. "Will this do for now?" he asked, Matti blinking once more, before blushing some. "Uh, umm, y-yeah!" she said, bowing her head now. "Thank you Master Hao!" she shouted, Hao smirking evily.

"Earth to Kanna, come in Kanna..." said Matti, waving her hand before the blue hair girls face. "Huh?" she asked, looking to the red head. "I said let's go! It's too damn hot out here!" she cried, hands on her hips. "Oh, right, sorry about that..." replied Kanna, puffing on her cigerette.

The three walked the short distance to their new car. It was a beauty, sleek, black, red leather interrior, just gorgeous. **_...though leather in the desert isn't exactly a good thing... _**thought the blue haired girl, opening the driver's side door, Matti doing the same to the passenger's side, Marri ultimatly sitting in the backseat, alone as always.

The two in the front got into theirs seat, then leapt from them. "Ow! Ow! Hot Hot!" cired Kanna, Matti doing the same, patting her rear lightly. "Man! Leather sucks in the desert!" she stated angrily, Kanna nodding, her cigerette sticking out of the right corner of her mouth. The girls then took a few minutes, Kanna turning up the air conditioner to full blast, letting it go on until the seats were cool enough to sit on. "Finally..." she murmmered, turning the AC off and adjusting her mirrors, now sitting in the driver's seat. After doing so, she slipped on a pair if indigo sunglasses. "Seat belt ladies, we're off." she said cooley, putting her foot down hard on the gas peddel, the back tires of the car screeching some, throwing up sand, before jerking the car into motion, the scenery passing by like a blur.

**_...a blur..._** Marri thought, staring out the left car window of the backseat. **_...is that all i'll ever be to him...? _**she thought. It was complicated, her feelings towards him, towards the others around him, towards Yoh... They were literally one in the same, Yoh seeming to be the sanier one. **_...it doenst matter... _**she thought, her lips curling into a playful smile. **_...what does matter is this mission... _**Yes, it was important, however, Marri wasn't one to take things too seriously, especially something like this. **_...I wanna have some fun... _**she thought, watching the sceanary fly by. **_...and fun I shall have... _**

(ohhhh my goddess! I am sooo sorry for the wait! I've been working on like 5 other stories, and other stuff and man, it's just been complicated, but i promise you that i will start updating each story from now on. So, how do you all like this chapter thus far? I know i know, it leaves alot out, lol x.X But i'll start to get more in dept with it in later chapters. So please continue to read and review, this story and my other ones, and please enjoy this chapter and the next n.n -Melis)


	2. Spring Cleaning

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Spring Cleaning**_

"Aaaa!" cried Trey, stummbling with a box full of junk. "Watch it dude, you almost made me trip!" he shouted, Len only flashing him a sarcastic grin. "Oh i'm sorry Trey, I didn't see you there." replied the violet haired shaman, Trey growling low. "You are such a liar!" "Yeah yeah." replied Lenny, rolling his eyes as he made his way towards the storage shed, also known as the garage at times, though no major tools or vehicles were ever stored there. **_...unless of corse, Jun visits... _**thought Len, making his way through the crowd of shamans that were walking to and from the house, then back again, by order of Anna.

Ah, yes, Anna had been kind enough to allow Faust, Lyerg, and Chocolover to all stay at the house, free of charge, however noting they would all join the others in cleaning, cooking, training, and so forth. All didn't mind, hell, hadn't even bothered to argue, knew that they were getting free room and board, not to mention the fact that they could all hang out together once more. "So what's the big deal? A little hard labor for this is a steal!" Choco had said early, the others sweat dropping a bit. "Wow, Choco is a poet and I didn't even know it." replied Yoh, laughing lightly with his eyes closed, scratching the back of his head some, the other shamans falling over anime style.

"Dude, that was so lame!" shouted Trey, Yoh only laughing more, causing Trey to roll his eyes. Len smirked now. "You want funny Trey, have a look at yourself in the mirror." he said simply, brushing past his friend and back into the large dojo, Trey falling over anime style once more. "You guys are so mean to me!" shouted a now distressed Trey, sitting up on the ground, his fist clenched, raised in the air on either side of him. He continued ranting and what not, the others just nodding and agreeing with him playfully. "Right Trey, whatever you say."

Pillica had noticed the commotion, and decided to take a peek, to make sure none of the shamans had got into it with each other. She knew that always pissed Anna off, not to mention always got the guys, and herself extra work. **_...which I really don't need right now... _**she thought, was about ready to start cleaning the kitchen then hang out the laundry. She stepped out onto the porch of the dojo, making her way to the edge of it, peering down at the boys. "What's going on?" she asked, blinking a bit as the others stood, seeming to have some sort of giggle fit, one that seemed to revolve around her brother .

"Sis, Len's picking on me!" shouted Trey in his best whiny voice, Len just rolling his eyes. "Len, be nice to Trey." said a now serious Pillica, placing her hands on her thin hips. Lenny looked to her, frowning now. "Excuse me?" he said, Pillica blinking some. "You're telling me to be nice to this idiot?" he asked, pointing a narrow finger to the blue haired shaman on the ground. "Yes, he's my brother afterall." replied the young snow princess, crossing her arms some. Len frowned a bit more crossing his arms before his chest, closing his eyes angrily. "Well, maybe if he wasn't so stupid i'd be nice to him." he stated, Trey growling low.

"Oh yeah! Well now you can REALLY forget about dating my sister because i'm not gonna let you! Not EVER!" shouted Trey, standing behind Len now, Len glaring back at him some, covering his ears with his hands. "Just silence yourself, you're giving me a headache you dolt." said Len, stepping from Trey, blinking a bit. He then turned quickly, saw Trey's back to him. "And for the record I don't want to date your sister!" shouted Len, Trey flashing a smirk over his shoulder. "Uh huh, riiiight." he replied, waving his hand in the air some.

Yoh and the others stood in front of the porch where Pillica was standing, watching the two argue back and forth, Yoh scratching the back of his head some. "Are they always like this...?" asked Lyserg, stepping to Yoh some. Yoh smiled, nodding. "Yup!" he replied, then blinked when the two began shouting again.

"You do too want to go out with Pillica!" shouted Trey. "I certainly do not!" roared Len in protest. "You do too!" "I do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" The others watched, sweat-dropping, their eyes switching between the two as they countined shouting back and forth. "Do too, do too, do TOO!" roared Trey, taking a step to Len. "I do not, do not, do NOT!" replied Len, taking a step to Trey as well. The two stood now, nose-to-nose. "Do too infinite!" stated Trey, smirking proudly, as if in victory. "Do not infinite, plus one!" replied Len, Trey falling over anime style once again.

"Ha, I win."stated Len, turning from Trey and the others. "You can't beat me, not even at arguing." said a now victorious Len, crossing his arms before his chest, smirking with his eyes closed. Trey growled, about to pounce Len, when suddenly... "Get him!" shouted Ryo, everyone, excluding Lyserg and Pillica, diving to Trey, piling on him in hopes of crushing his attempts to start another argument...literally. "Yaaah!" shouted the snow shaman, pinned beneath the others, including Morty. "Yahh, how did I get dragged into this!" asked the short boy, trying to pull himself out from under Yoh and Faust. "Ow, who's elbow is in my back!" asked Ryo. "I think it's mine." answerd Yoh, Morty still attempting to pull himself out from under the others. "Gah, you guys weigh a ton!" stated Trey, his voice slightly muffled. "How can we? With all of Anna's trainning, we should weigh less then a toothpick." stated Yoh, laughing lightly, the others sweat-dropping.

Len looked to the group, raising his eyebrow some, then rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You all are so sad." he stated. "Geh get off me!" roared Trey. "We're trying!" replied Choco. "Well try harder!" yelled Trey once more, him and the others wrestling with each other now. "Ow! Get you're elbow out of my back!" sobbed Ryo, Pillica blinking, watching the group and Len, who seemed to on the verge of grabbing his weapon and smiting them all in one fellow swoop. "You're all giving me a headache!" he shouted, throughly annoyed now. "Maybe you just need a break Len?" asked Pillica, her voice slighlty shakey. "What?" he asked, looking to the young girl. She blinked, blushing, then lowered her gaze, twidding her fingers slightly. "Um, well, you have been working really hard all morning, so maybe you should take a break...?" she asked softly, looking up at him slightly.

Len blinked, noting her now pink cheeks, and raised an eyebrow. He then frowned, annoyed with her soft speaking, finding it hard to hear her. "Come on now, speak up. You expect me to hear you when you talk to your hands?" he asked, facing her now. Pillica blinked rapidly, felt herself blush more. **_...great, now he thinks i'm annoying and stupid... _**she thought, felt tears in her eyes. "Oh forget it!" she shouted, turning quickly, running back into the dojo, slamming the shutter type door behind her.

Len only blinked, the others doing the same, stairing at the now empty area that Pillica had been standing in. "What was THAT about?" asked Trey, glaring at Len. Len looked to him, then frowned. "What's that look for?" he demanded, Trey growling now. "You know what it's for!" he shouted, trying to lunge for Len, but to no avail. "Gah, get off! Can't you see I have to teach Len a lesson?" shouted the blue haired shaman to his friends who were piled upon his back still. "The only one that's going to teach ANYONE a lesson, is Anna, especially if she sees us lying around like this!" stated Yoh, the others blinking some. "Well, she's not here yet so don't worry about it!" Trey shouted, turning his attention back to Len, who was seeming to head back into the Dojo.

"Ohhh no you don't!" roared Trey, grabbing Len by the ankle, the purple hair shaman blinking as he felt himself fall foward. "What the hell?" he shouted, landing on his face in the dirt. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" asked Trey, dragging Len towards the pile now. "I bet he was going to get Anna!" shouted Choco, the others gasping. "LEN!" shouted Ryo. "I was not, you idiots!" roared Lenny now, kicking at Trey, Trey refusing to let go. "First you make poor Pillica cry, then to attempt to get Anna? THIS means WAR!" yelled Trey, leaping on Len, the others following. "Oh, that's it! Bason!" shouted Len, his ghost rushing to his side, along with the other spirits.

Lyserg and his spirit watched, sweat dropping. He then blinked, realized he was still holding a rather full box of books and what not. He then gave a glance to the others, who were still wrestling with one another on the ground. "I'll...just take this to the shed." said the emerald haired shaman, turning with his small spirit on his shoulder, had the strangest feeling that Anna would soon be on the porch of the dojo, checking up on them. He had no idea how right he was...

"You're dead!" yelled Lenny, wrapping his slender fingers about Trey's neck, choking him. "Ah, shut up ya moron!" shouted Trey, also choking his so-called friend. "Get off me!" yelled Morty, letting out another scream, as Faust rolled onto him. "Well hello there." said Faust softly, with a smile, his dear Eliza's skeletal skull flopping out from his now open doctor type jacket, landing softly on Morty, the skull only a few inches from the young boys face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Morty, struggling despritly now. "Get off of meee! Get off of MEEE!" he cried, the others attempting to move, only falling onto one another again.

They continued this pattern of insanity, stopping only when they heard the dojo shutter slam open. "Just WHAT do you think you're all doing?" demanded a cool, feminine voice. All froze, didn't even need to look to know who it was. "ANNA!" they all shouted in unison, slowly turning their heads in the direction her voice had been. There she stood, her short black dress blowing softly in the wind, as was the long tips of her red bandana. She stood, poised, her arms crossed before her chest, wearing her infamous expressionless look. "Well?" she demamnded once more, the shaman boys still piled on one another, exchanging glances. "Ohhh, just...lying around." answer Chocolover, instantly being double slapped by Trey and Len. "Stupid shaman! Stupid Shaman!" growled Len. "Finally, something we agree on!" stated Trey, Choco shouting out.

Anna blinked, shocked that they would still carry on such stupidity before her. Perhaps they didn't care, or had taken a hell of a lot of stupid pills for breakfest. Aside from that, she still noticed the numerous boxes stacked at the edge of the porch, not to mention the many boxes that still lineing the dojo hall. This annoyed her, not to mention made her feel a bit off schedual. **_...time to get them in line..._** she thought, stompping down on the porch with one foot. "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted, the boys instantly freezing. "Err, yes, Anna?" said Choco, Anna giving a quick glare. "That's Miss Anna to you." she stated, before continuing on.

"I don't remember telling you all that you could take a break." she began, the others about to protest. "I'm not done speaking." she hissed, all silencing themselves once more. "I can see you've been goofing off for some time now, seeing as all the boxes from this morning are still piled here and in the hall." she said, looking to them. "Anyone want to explane why?" she asked, the others exchanging nervous glances. "Ah, well, you see Anna, Trey here got into a little schuffle with Len and uh...it kinda escalated and well...yeah...you know how it goes." said Yoh nervously, giving a cheesy grin with his eyes closed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, don't blame me!" shouted Trey in protest. "It was Lenny who started it!" he stated in defense. "I did not you liar!" roared Len now, glaring angrily at Trey. "Dude, don't lie!" he said, waving a finger before the chinese Shaman's face, Len only blinking rapidly. "It's not nice to lie." Trey stated with a straight face. Lenny blinked once more,then grolwed, biting down on Trey's extended finger. "YEOW!" shouted the blue haired shaman, swing his arm wildly, attempting to shake his friend off.

Anna staired on with her expressionless look, the others, excluding Len and Trey, slowly backing away from her. "Get him offa me!" shouted Trey, running back and forth with Lenny attached to his index finger. "Get him offa me!" The others watched, Anna narrowing her eyes, emmiting a low growl in the back of her throat. "That's it..." she stated, the others looking to her wide eyed. "She's gonna blow!" shouted Chocolover. "Hit the Dirt!" cried Ryo, tackling Choco and the other shamans to the ground.

"Enough!" she shouted, kicking Len and Trey, seperating the two. "Ow dude, that hurt!" stated Trey, blowing on his now sore, red, and throbbing finger. Lenny sat up now too, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded, looking to the blonde Itaki. Anna glaired, crossing her arms before her chest, causing Trey to cling tightly to Len. "Gah, get off!" began Lenny, pushing at Trey some, Trey continuing to cling. The two froze when a black shadow fell upon them.

"I give you a simple task, to clean out the guest rooms, taking the boxes and books stored there to the shed, and yet, I find you out here, flirting, fighting, and wrestling, with nothing else to show." she began, all exchanging glances with one another. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" she asked, looking to Trey with a sincere smile.

The blue haired shaman blinked, felt himself blush at bit. "Uhh...um...uhh..." he stuttered, looking up at the sky shyly. "I take that as a no." stated Anna, turning now. "Get back to work, you have one hour to put all those boxes in the shed and prepare the guest rooms." she said simply, starting her way back towards the dojo's entrance. "But, but Anna!" protested Trey, leaping up on the edge of the porch where the itaki had been standing. "It's not even spring break, heck it's not even officialy spring yet! So why are we doing all this cleaning now?" he asked, crossing his arms before his chest, tapping his foot on the ground.

Anna froze, glancing over her shoulder at the snow shaman. "Excuse me?" she asked. Trey blinking rapidily, felt himself begin to sweat. "Uh,..." he thought, then looked back at the others who where all crowded behind Faust VIII and Ryo. "You-you heard me!" he stated, closing his eyes now. Anna glared, emitting another low growl, as she slowly, mechanically turned to face the blue haired boy.

"She's got fire in her eyes!" shouted Choco. "And in her hair!" added Yoh, all huddiling closer to the two taller, older shaman males. "The ends coming, clear the decks!" shouted Morty, diving for the bushes, the others, including Faust and Ryo joining them, leaving Trey on his own.

"Wa-wait for me!" cried Trey, quickly turning, about to step off the porch, but was stopped when he was jerked hard from behind by the collar of his jacket. "ACK!" he choked, struggling in the air now, held in Anna's iron grasp. "You wanna repeat that?" asked Anna calmly. Trey shaking his head. "Oh no, that's ok!" he said, giving her a weak and nervous smile. "Good." she said, dropping him, him landing in a heap on his back. "Ohhh..." he groaned, looked up to see Anna was already making her way back towards the dojo's entrance. "I'll be back in an hour. I expect the boxes moved and the guest rooms prepared, if not you will all be very sorry." she said, turning to face them.

"One more thing, Morty, come here." she said, Morty poking his head out from the bushes. "Damn you Trey!" shouted the short boy, making his way up the steps and to where Anna was. "Y-yes miss Anna?" he asked meekly, with a weak and toothy smile.

Anna smiled back, slowly raising her hand out to him, placing it atop his head. "Huh?" said the short boy, blinking up at her, his face ridged with confusion. Anna only smiled widder, then lifted him into the air and threw him out, his corse set, leaving him to only scream as he sailed through the air.

"Ahhhh! Whatch out!" shouted Morty, but to no avail, as he continued to pick of speed. The shaman boys watched, blinking as Morty drew closer and closer to them. "Uhhh..." began Yoh, looking to the others. "Maybe we should move?" he said with a cheerful smile. "Too late!" cried Trey as Morty collided with them.

It was almost too perfect, as if worked out by a master mind...which was true. Morty had been the bowling ball, and the shaman boys? They had been the pins, had by some strange twist of fate, gathered in the perfect spot, in the perfect, eight pin position, at the prefect time. It was priceless when Morty collided with them, had hit them so pefectly, all falling to the ground, tumbling swiftly together, and down the well know, Hill O' Doom.

"Strike." stated Anna cooley, flashing a quick grin, before turning, entering the dojo, slideing the shutter door closed behind her, heading off to do what she did best...read and give orders.

The shaman boys rolled down the trecherous hill, hitting numerous rocks, trees, and bushes, only coming to a stop when they reached the bottom, landing in a massive heap, one piled atop the other...excluding Trey, who landed about a foot or so from the others. "Ohhh..." he groaned, it muffled as he sat up. "I think I chipped a tooth." he manage, his hand cupped over his mouth. "We should be so lucky..." mummbled Len, rolling his eyes, pinned beneath the others on his stomach, tapping his slender finger tips against the ground.

"Ohh, I don't knwo what hurts more," began Yoh, laying on his back, piled atop a dizzy Faust, and a dazed Ryo. "Anna or the Hill O' Doom." It was silent a moment, all in deep thought. "Anna" they all stated in unison, slowly pulling themselves to their feet, dusting themselves off.

"Well that was fun, wouldn't you agree Trey? Seeing as it's your fault we ended up down here." stated a now annoyed Len, sweeping dirt and whatnot from his upper and lower arms. "Hey dude! You were there too!" shouted Trey in defense, Len frowning some as he looked to his blue haired friend. "Right, whatever you say." stated Lenny, reaching to Trey, gently pulling a twig from his deep blue hair. Trey blinked, looking to the twig, and watched as Len turned, dusting off his pant's legs. "HEY! Don't think you can make up for this by pulling twigs from my hair!" stated the blue haired shaman, Len rolling his eyes, moving his mouth now, silently mimiking Trey's words as he continued to rant and rave.

The others had all recovered now, Faust helping Ryo to his feet, Choco tending a still dazed and confused Morty, while Trey and Len continued their arguing. Yoh couldn't help but smile when he thought of what the blue haired shaman had said to Anna earlier. **_...hell, it's not ever spring yet..._** Yoh chuckled lightly to himself, causing the others to stop what they were doing and look at him, exchanging worried glances. "Yoh, are you ok?" asked Trey, leaning to his friend some. "Huh?" Yoh asked, blinking a bit. "How many fingers am I holding up? Who are you? What color is the SKY?" shouted Trey, his forehead pressed tightly against Yoh's now, Trey's hand wrapped about the headphone wearing shaman's shoulders.

"Uhhh, you're not holding up any fingers, i'm Yoh Asakura, future shaman king, and the sky is...i'd say...baby blue." he stated, Trey falling over anime style, but quickly recovering. "Well, you scored one out of three..." stated the snow shaman, his back to Yoh now, arms crossed, eyes narrowed and towards the ground. "Right, but I have to give you creativity points Trey. 'Hell, it's not ever spring yet' was one of the best lines you've ever used on Anna. Bravo!" said Yoh, patting Trey on his back, giving the shaman a cheesy and toothy grin.

"What! Are you crazy? She almost killed me!" he shouted, panting heavily now. "Correction, almost killed US!" cried Ryo, Chocolover lightly patting his back. "There there...it's ok." he began, conforting a now sniffling Ryo.

"All I know is that if we don't get up there within the next few minutes Anna really WILL kill us." stated Morty, supporting himself on a rock. "Ahh, that's true. So let's go guys!" said Yoh cheerfully, the others looking at him, sweat-dropping. "Is it just me, or does Yoh find Anna's death threats...fun?" asked a now sweat-dropping Chocolover.

Yoh only continued to smile as he headed for the path that would take them back up the hill and to the dojo. He then blinked, stopping. "Hey guys...where's Lyserg?" he asked, all falling over anime style. "That jerk! I'll bet he's doing all the work, so he can take all the credit!" stated Trey, growling. "Oh no, not my Lyserg, he's far too good for that." stated Ryo, clasping his hands before his chest, day-dreaming about the dreamy emerald haired shaman. "Uh huh...right, gotcha..." said Morty, sweat-dropping. "Well, come on! The faster we get up there the fastest we can help out!" said Yoh, the others rolling their eyes, slowly starting their way back up the steep hill.

"By the way Trey, were you blushing earlier when Anna was threatning you?" asked Yoh, Trey blinking rapidly. "Wh-what! Of corse not!" he shouted, looking away from the others. "Ohhh look, I think he's blushing!" sang Ryo teasily, Trey lowering his head more. "I am not! Quit stareing!" he yelled, felt himself blush even deeper, the others, including Lenny and Trey himself, laughing softly as they continued their climb.

(EEEYAAAGHChapter 1 is finally FINALLY up! Please forgive me for taking so long with this, i've been so busy and writers block is so crule. sobs Anyhoo, i'm soooo happy with this chapter! I think it's sooo cute, and gives hints as to explanations of what's to come in later chapters, but yeah, enough of that, lol. Anyhoo, chapter 2 will be up and running soon, so please continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis D )


	3. The Perfect Wig

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Perfect Wig...**_

It was mid-afternoon the next day. The three girls had made it to their destination; the area Yoh and his friends called 'home', the city at least. It was still a day or so before phase two of their plan would start. "For now, lets deal with phase one." stated Kanna, Matti nodding, Marri off in her own little world. Kanna just rolled her eyes, puffing on her cigerette. "Uh Kanna..." began Matti, lightly elbowing the blue haired girl's side. "What?" she asked, looking to her short friend. "Look." replied the pig-tailed witch, pointing to a sign that hung on one of the numerous collums, supporitng the second floor of the massive mall. There, written in bold letters was what Kanna hated most. NO SMOKING

Kanna groaned, rolling her eyes. "Damn it..." she said, taking her precious cigerette from her lips and putting it in one of the large ashtrey things below the sign. **_...damn it, damn it, damn it... _**she thought angrily. "Ah, it's only for a little while, besides, you're trying to quit anyway!" stated Matti, patting her teammates back. "Yeah yeah..." Kanna mummbled, entering the large area of the mall, the other two following.

It was huge, three stories high with numerous stores, one next to the other, not to mention the numerous carts that lined the center of the walk way, creating somewhat cramped quarters. Kanna stopped for a minute, looking around now, saw that the lower area seemed to be mostly big stuff. Furniture, car contest, morotcycle equipment, stuff like that. The third floor was more of a resting area then anything else. Bathrooms, soda machine, crane games, a place to get a good view of the mall. The second floor however, was really mall equiped. The arcade, food court, shoe stores, clothing, etc. "And that's where we wanna be." said Kanna with a smirk. "Come on." she said, jerking her head to the two before heading to the large escalader.

The three hopped on, Matti clinging close to Kanna. "Eeeks! My shoe laces are gonna get caught and i'm gonna get sucked in!" she cried, Kanna rolling her eyes. "Please, you worry too much." she replied before glancing back at Marri, who seemed to be looking at the numerous people entering and exiting the large area. "You see' them'?" asked Kanna, raising her eyebrow a bit. Marri didn't face the blue haired girl, didn't even move, just answered. "No, but I sense 'them'. They're here somewhere." she stated. "Hmm..." pondered Kanna, cupping her chin with her hand.

Would having them here possibly be a bad thing? **_...we could take care of them right now... _**she thought. **_...save us time and money... _**she continued, then heard Hao's voice in the back of her head.**_ ...Don't make too big of a scene and don't get reckless. I want this done exactly as I have planned... _**The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes some. Hao liked to keep things ordered, not to mention liked to keep his plans going as he imaginied them. **_...but still... _**she thought, knew it would be so much easier to just take care of them right then and there, instead of dealing with all the other crap they'd have to endure before phase two. "Ahhh, headache." groaned Kanna, moving her hand, resting it on her forehead.

"Ahh!" cried Matti, clinging closer to Kanna now. It was about time to get of the escalator, the beast drawing them closer and closer. "It's gonna eat meeee!" cried Matti, Kanna only rolling her eyes, before tucking the petite girl under her arm and leaping the last three steps to the floor of the mall. "There." she said, still having the girl under her arm. Matti blinked, surprised a bit, then clapped. "Yay!" she cried happily, then emitting an 'oof' sound as she was dropped, landing on the floor. Matti looked up a bit, her left eye closed tightly, her right opened and fixed upon Kanna. "Ahh, that wasn't nice!" she shouted, sitting up now, Kanna just closing her eyes, trying to drown out her young and rather annoying friend. "If you think i'm gonna haul your butt up and down everyone of these things, you're wrong." stated the blue haired girl, jerking her thumb towards the escalator. Matti looked over, blinking a bit, before stairing upon Kanna once more. "But your're my hero!" stated the pig-tailed witch, happily clasping her hands before her chest. "Charmed." replied Kanna, rolling her eyes once more.

Quickly, Kanna scanned the surrounding area, noting the numerous boutiqes and what not. **_...close but no cigar... _**she thought, noted they didn't really need any clothing, seeing as they were going to be in unifomrs most of the time. **_...what we really need... _**she began. **_...is a wig... _**Of corse finding a place like that was more easily said then done. There weren't many odd shops in this mall unfortionitly, which would make Kanna's job alot tougher.**_ ...damn it... _**she thought, looking around a bit more. There had to be some place that carried wigs and other accessories. Then it hit her...

It was a large, pink neon sign, which stuck out from all the others. The letters flashed in unision, big and bold, seeming to drawn Kanna to it.** Elly's Costume Boutiqe **Kanna's thin lips curled into a smile. **_...sweet..._** she thought, knew that that place had to have some kind of crazy wigs and what not. "Okay guys let go..." she began looking back to see both her friends stairing through a large window. Kanna blinked, then frowned when she saw that it was a candy store.**_ ...figures... _**she mummbled, stepping to them., "I said let's go you too." she repeated, the two seeming to ignore her, hypnotized by the flow of the liquid chocolate, it cascading down the sheets of passing cookies and other goodies, covering them with ease. "Ohhhh, just one bite!" stated Matti, making a break for the entrance to the small shop. "Ohh, no you don't!" growled Kanna, grabbing the young witch's arm. "We're here to shop for wigs not candy, so lets go, both of you!" shouted the blue haird girl, grumbling some as she dragged the two from the window, Matti fighting all the way. "Nooo, just one biittte!" she cried, Kanna rolling her eyes.

"Get in there. Come on, let's go." stated Kanna, Marri behind her, still being dragged along, while Kanna booted Matti lightly in her rear, forcing her into the costume shop. "Hey!" she shouted in protest, looking back now, a large grey-ish brown boot print on her right butt cheek. "You messed up my outfit!" she yelled, licking her thumb some, slowly beginning to erase the brand from her black outfit. "Whatever, who cares? Just get inside!" shouted Kanna, pushing against Matti's back some while dragging Marri, Matti pushing back against her. "Hey! Wait a sec! I care!" she cried in protect. "Oh just move!" replied Kanna, the two continuing to argue, Marri just watching, unable to move due to the fact that Kanna had her by the wrist.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice from behind, the two struggling freezing instantly. "Err, ummm yes, yes you can!" said Kanna, dragging Marri and Matti behind her now, smiling with her eyes closed, sweat-dropping. The girl before them smiled. She was tall, a little older then Kanna, with long red-orange hair and dark eyes. she wore a form fitting white dress, the sleeves made of a fishnet type material, complete with large knee high black boots. "Is there anything I can help you ladies find?" she asked, Kanna blinking a bit. "Actually, we're looking for some wigs." she stated. "Ah, right this way." replied the woman, turning now and heading to the back of the slightly small store. The three followed, noting the numerous racks of clothing, make-up, and other accessories. Matti couldn't help but take a second to admire the numerous witch hats. "Oh, they're all so cute!" she squeeled, before being dragged off by Kanna.

The three arrived in the wig secton of the store, in awe at the number of wigs and all the unique styles. There was a wig for every occasion, in every shade imaginable, and they were the good wigs too, not that cheap, fake looking stuff. **_...perfect... _**thought Kanna, noting the plan was already bigining to go along beautifully. **_...all we gotta do here is pick out some wigs, then had over to phase two... _**Kanna continued, a smirk playing across her lips. "These are the best wigs right here. Most are made with reay hair. However, if you're trying to save money, I recommend checking out this section." stated the owner, addressing the two wig stands to her left. "If you need anything else please don't hesistate to ask." she finished with a slight bow, before heading back to the register. The three then began their serach for the perfect wig...

Kanna was first, taking a more passive approach, walking slowly around each stand, eyeing each wig, touching it some to feel the texture, while Matti on the other hand... Matti went wild, grabbing any wig she saw and putting it on, striking crazy and silly poses before the full lenght mirror, making her way to the smaller ones. "Oh this one is sooo cool." she said slipping on a blue wig with pink tips. Kanna just rolled her eyes, wishing more then ever she could have a smoke. She then turned her attention to Marri who, once again seemed to be in her own little world. "Did you find one yet?" asked Kanna, attempting to drag her frined back to relaity once more.

Marri didn't reply, gave a slight shrug as she walked to one of the stands, addressing a long black wig. It was very pretty, made with fine hair, making it rather thin. **_...i'll need a thickier one to cover my long locks... _**she thought, noting her pigtails would be rather difficult to conceal due to how thick her hair was, let alone the color. A thin black wig over thick gold locks would be rather had to work with. **_...I need something...lightier... _**she thought, stepping to another shelf. The wigs there were thicker then the others, and were more rich in color.

Marri walked a bit, running her fingers over a light pink wig. **_...I don't like pink though... _**she thought, moving on to the next wig. It was so hard to choose, Marri ultimatly deciding to wait until her two teamates picked out their wigs first. With this is mind, Marri stood back and watched the insanity unfold.

Kanna frowned a bit, still unable to find a decent wig, or at least one she thought would look good on her. **_...then again, i'm not exactly trying any on... _**she thought, rolling her eyes a bit. She then reached back, pulling her deep blue hair into a bun at the back of her neck, holding it with a rubber band. She then turned her attention back to the wigs, a green one catching her eye.

It was a nice wig, and long at that which pleased Kanna, as she approached it for further inspection. The hair was thick and soft to the touch as Kanna took it in her hands, looking over it a bit more, before facing the mirror and slipping it over her hair. It looked good as she adjusted it, slidding the two matching green pigtails over either of her shoulders, both falling a bit below her breasts. She tilted her head some, noting the wig looked good one her, actually looked like her natural hair...aside from the color difference. "This is it." she said, facing the two now, Matti blinking a bit. "What is?" she asked. "This wig is the one i'm buying." stated Kanna, stepping to her young companions. "What about you? Find anything yet?" asked the blue haired girl, Matti noting that she had removed the green pig-tailed wig and let her ocean blue hair grace her once more. "Not yet, but i'm getting close!" replied Matti with a smirk.

The young witch faced the shelf beside her now, tapping her left index finger against her lips. "Hmm.." she hummed outloud, looking over the numerous wigs before her. "Oh, this one!" she shouted, facing Kanna now, dawing a short, rocker style, black wig with silver streamers in it, waving as her head bobbed from side to side. Kanna just rolled her eyes, swatting her friend lighty, causing the wig to fall off. "Something normal." stated Kanna.

Matti glared at her teammate, holding the wig in her hand, mumbling as she set it back on the stand. She didn't want one of those boring wigs, she wanted something that would stand out. **_...but we're suppose to blend in... _**her mind contradicted. "Ahh..." she thought, starting to get fustrated, when she spotted the wig of her dreams...somewhat anyway.

It looked identical to the first, except it was a bright red, with black tips. "Ahh, it's perfect!" squealed the young shaman, as she pounced the wig, then headed to the full lenght mirror to try it on. It fit well and looked good, covering her orange hair and pigtails with ease. She giggled, pulling at the sides some, then head-banged, the wig seeming to flare out, giving it an 80's kind of feel. "Check it out!" said Matti, facing her two teammates now. The two staired, blinking a bit, almost didn't realize it was their friend. "Well? What do you think? Is it me?" she asked, striking a playful pose. Kanna frowned some, sweat-dropping sightly. "It'll do." replied Kanna, Matti clapping happily. "Great! That leaves only you now Marri, need any help?" asked the pig-tailed witch, her crimson wing in her hands. "I'm sure she can do it on her own." stated Kanna, Matti taking the hint. Marri never really liked being helped anyway. "Alright then, i'm gonna go back to checking out those awesome witch hats!" shouted the chipper shaman out of sight before Kanna could protest.

Marri didn't show must interest in the other two, was kind of relieved when Kanna had chased after Matti. If there was one thing Marri couldn't stand it was being rushed. She liked to take her time, take in the sights, and get things in order before moving on. **_...just like Hao... _**she thought, then blinked, realizing she was thinking about him once more. **_...no, not now... _**she thought, turing back towards the wigs. If she truly desired Hao's adffection, she need to complete this mission, without flaws, ASAP, which ment focusing on what she had to do and not her feelings on her leader. With that in mind she continued on, hoping to find a wig soon.

Her search began to look hopeless, and neverending, so many different wigs, different colors, styles, shapes and textures, and yet none seemed to suit her needs or preference. She was about to give up, bored now of her search when she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. It was a special type of wig, as it seemed to be far off from the others. Marri didn't mind, taking her time to approach the wig, though in no rush to pick it up. She looked at for a while, running her fingers through the synthetic hair slowly, and was surprised at how much it felt like real hair. However, the wig color impressed her the most, noting it was a soft platnium color, practically white. **_...this is perfect... _**thought Marri, taking the wig from its stand. "I'm done." she annouced, her two teammates blinking a bit. "Uh, don't you want to try it on?" asked Matta, Marri facing the two now. "No." she said simply, the two exchanging glances. "Uh...ok..." replied Matti, looking to Kanna once more, the two ultimatly shrugging as the blonde passed them, heading to the counter.

The three met at the counter, the orange haired girl smiling to them. "Find everything alright?" she asked, Kanna nodding. "Yeah, thanks for the help." she replied, the girl nodding happily. "Of corse." she said, checking the price tags on the wigs. "That'll be $86.95." stated the girl behind the register, Kanna frowning a bit as she reached into her back pocket, pulling out her wallet. **_...kinda pricey... _**she thought, wondering if these wigs were really worth as much as she was about to pay. The girl must have sensed the doubt, speaking some. "I assure you these wigs will last a lifetime, so long as you take time to care for them." she stated assuringly, Kanna blinking a bit, nodding some. "Yeah." she said, handing the girl a crisp $100 dollar bill, copliments of Hao.

"$13.06 is your change." stated the orange haired worker, placing each wig in a box, then slipping them into a large bag. "Have a nice day and do come back again." she added, smiling at the three. Kanna nodded, Matti smiling witt her eyes closed, waving happily. "Yeah, you can count on it!" she said happily, waving as she was dragged out of the store by Kanna. "Bye!" Matti shouted, continuing to get dragged off by her two teammates, the girl of the costume shop unable to hold back a soft chuckle.

"Alright guys, we're good to go." said Kanna, turning now so her back faced the balcony of the second floor of the mall. She leaned back ,resting against the railing, closing her eyes, about to pull out a cigerette, stoping when she remembered she couldn't smoke inside. **_...damn it... _**she thought, wanting to get out of the mall more then ever. "Boy, that was quick and to think, they didn't even show up once yet!" stated Matti, hands on her hips as she scanned the area before her, Kanna rolling her eyes once more. "Even if they did, it wouldn't matter. Hao told us not to touch them, and you know what happens if we go against him..." stated Kanna a seriouness to her tone and facial expression, Matti blinking some, remembering what had become of one of the many who had failed Hao.

They had begged for mercy, but mercy was the least of Hao's ideals. Aside from that, Hao's idea of Mercy and that of his cowering follower were two very different things... "Mercy..." said Hao, sitting upon his throne of stone. "Yes...Mercy my lord, I won't fail you again, I promise!" the shaman had begged. Hao smirked cruley. "The world of tomarrow, the world I wish to create..." began Hao, standing now, the other shaman looking to him. "Is a world where only the strong shaman deserve to live, not failures like you." he stated coldly, walking slowly to the man before him. "But I--" he began, silencing at Hao's raised fist.

"Silence." he stated firmly, the man instantly ceseing. Hao stepped to him, looked to the older shaman who was on his knees. The older male looked up at him, shaking nervously. Hao smiled, gently cupping the shaman's chin. "You wish for Mercy...?" he asked in a soft tone, the shaman looking on wide eye, taken aback by Hao's sudden gentleness. "Yes...yes I do!" he cried, helpless in Hao's grasp. Hao only smirked cruley now, placing his hands on either side of the male shaman's face. "Then mercy, you shall have..." he stated coldy, twisting the man's head, his neck emitting a loud snap.

The three goth girls had been in the back, watching in silence as their leader dealt with the failuer. Marri was at the far end, an insane, lustly like smile on her thin lips, seeming to be in ectasy at the mear site of Hao's power. Kanna wasn't too interested, had been puffing on one of her many cigerettes, while Matti hid behind her, clinging tightly to the older female's waist. Kanna hadn't cared, hell, was too afraid to make a move, let alone say something, anything to anyone that might set Hao off. She also knew Matti didn't like seeing this sort of thing. Sure the young witch-shaman enjoyed fighting and a good battle every now and then, but death wasn't her thing, and having to see it first hand, compliments of Hao wasn't exactly very interesting...at least not to her anyway.

Matti shuddered at the flashback, wished she could just erase it from her mind completly, yet knew she was unable to. Even now she could still hear the loud snapping, the cold, farway look in the male shaman's eyes, his gasp for air, how he fell into a massive heap, twitching, blood tricking from the corner of his open mouth and onto the Earth, his cold eyes stairing back at hers, as if calling out to her, and her unable to move, to look away from his mis-shappened head, his insanly twisted neck, the smell of--

"Ahh! It's too much!" cried the pig-tailed witch, gripping her head some, the two others looking to her. "What? the wigs?" asked the blue haired girl, Matti shaking her head rapidily. "No! That-" began the witch, but stopped, knew it wouldn't do any good to bring up the past. "N-nothing..." she said softly, turning from the two, Kanna rasing an eyebrow, looking to her young friend puzzled. "Uh, you sure you're ok?" asked Kanna, Matti nodding vigerously. "Yup! I'm fine!" stated the orange haired girl, smiling with her hands folded behind her head. Kanna continued to staire on, still puzzled by her friend's quick change in emotion. **_...from shocked and afraid to happy and hyperin 2.5 seconds or less... _**thought the oldest female, scratching her head some. "Alright. Lets go then. I'm getting tired." began Kanna pushing herself from the railing, stretching her stiff legs. "Yeah, I'm bored." added Marri, stepping up beside Kanna now. Matti looked to the two, and yawned, noting she was feeling rather bored as well. "Yeah, it is getting kinda boring around here I guess..." stated Matti, looking to her two friends. "Alright ladies, lets jet." stated Kanna, turning now and heading for the mall exit, of corse poor Kanna having to carry Matti down the escalator once more.

"Damn it, Matti!" shouted the blue haired girl, stuffing the thin witch under her arm as she and Marri traveled downwards on the escalator, Kanna dropping her friend as the three reached the end. "Owww!" shouted Matti, looking up angrily at her teammate. "That was so un-called for!" she stated angrily, getting to her feet, rubbing her realitivly sore behind. "Like I said, i'm not hauling your butt up and down everyone of these things. You weigh a ton!" replied the blue haired girl, the three walking through the rather full parking lot now, finally out of the Mall. "Oh that is soo not true!" started the young shamanic witch, chasing after the two. "You KNOW I only weigh 110 lbs!" she finished, smiling proudly with her eyes closed, hands folded comfortably behind her head, elbows pointing outwards.

Kanna just rolled her eyes, beginning to puff on another cigerette. **_...yes... _**she thought, as she felt the smoke enter her mouth and lungs, already beginning to feel relaxed. "Ewww! Come on, that stuff stinks!" stated Matti, waving a hand indignantly before her face. "Oh please..." mumbled Kanna. "Marri doesn't seem to mind." she said, Matti frowning. "That's cause Marri is in her own little world 24/7!" shouted the witch in protest, Kanna rolling her eyes once more. "Fine, fine. When we get to the car, i'll put it out, ok?" asked the blue haired girl, the young witch blinking a bit, then nodding happily. "Ok deal!" she stated, Kanna nodding, knew the car was only another two or three minutes away, but figured she'd be able to get the most out of this cigerette til the three reached the vehicle.

Unfortionitly, the car was really less then a minute away, much to Kanna's dislike, as she huffed and puffed and threw her cigerette to the ground stomping it out angrily. "Damn it..." she stated, closing her eyes, running her fingers through her long hair slowly in fustration. "Aww, it'll be ok Kanna." began Matti, Kanna narrowing her eyes some. "Stay out of this you." she grunted warningly, Matti ignoreing her. The young witched seemed to be lost in thought, then blinked rapidly. "I got it!" she exclaimed, Kanna almost falling over as she began to unlock the doors to her gorgeous car. "Gahh, got what!" she asked angrily, panting some, startled by her friends suddden outburts. "I got it! The way to solve your smoking problem!" began the young shaman, Kanna rolling her eyes. "Oh man, this should be good..." she said sarcasticly, not really in the mood for anymore of her friend's stupidity.

"Ok, give me some money and i'll run back inside and back into that candy store and get you a whole bunch of those bubble gum cigars!" exclaimed the shamanic witch happily, Kanna blinking some, sweat-dropping. "What?" she roared, Matti smiling with her eyes closed. "Yeah! They had a ton of them! They had blue, green, red, purple, and oran-" she began only to be silenced by Kanna. "Idiot! Smoking is an ADDICTION to the nicotine! NOT sugar! A bubble Gum Cigar isn't gonna do crap for me! It has no nicotine you loonatic!" roared the blue haird shaman, panting heavily now in her excitment, causing the pig-tailed witch to blink a bit. "Aww, someone's cranky!" stated the girl playfully, poking her tall friend's nose with her finger tip, the blue haired girl only blinking rapidly. "Gah, Stop that!" she demanded, turning now and opening the backseat of the car. "And get in the damn car!" she shouted, kickign Matti in her rear once more, sending her flying into the backseat of the car. Kanna then took the large bag with the wigs and gently set it on the seat, locking the door before closing it, in turn drowning out Matti's rather loud protest. "Uh-huh, right, gotcha..." stated the blue haired shaman, getting into the driver's side.

"Come on Marri, let's go." called Kanna as she rolled the window down on her side of the car. Marri didn't nod or anything, just made her way to the passenger's side and hopped in. It was then that Kanna had realized that Marry had been clinging to her guardian ghost. **_...no wonder we were getting weird looks... _**she thought, figured they must have been one hell of a sight, sticking out like some oranges mixed in a batch of apples. **_...oh well, who cares...? _**she thought, figuring it was rather pointless to get worked up over sucha a petty matter. Why did she have to care what pathetic humans thought of her? She was a shaman, and was in turn far more superior then any of them could ever hope to be. With that in mind, she smirked, slipping on her black sunglasses, before cranking the radio up. "Let's jet girls." she stated, speeding out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot completely, barriling down the road, radio blasting. "I'm on a highway to Hell...!" Kanna couldn't help but smirk and agree with the song. **_...why yes I am..._**

(FINALLY Chapter 3 is up! woo-hoo XD Sorry, having a Horo-Horo moment there, anyhooo, I really like this chapter and as you can tell I seem to enjoy making my chapters seem more like epics lol XD Anyhoo, I do hope you all contiune to read and review, and I promise you there will be some good stuff happening soon! So count on it, especially all you fans of the Shaman King game! So please continue to read and reivew and please enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis

P.S. I DO NOT own Shaman King or any of its characters, nor do I own any song lyrics, song titles, or anything of the sort. They all belong to their respectable owners. I am just a crazed fan who has a need to create crazy little stories for such a wonderful anime! XD AND one final word, for all you curious fans out there, yes, all my fics are Anna and Yoh based, but there are times that i will add a little Anna and Hao XD)


	4. If I Just BREATH!

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**If I Just BREATH!**_

It was mid-afternoon, and all was well for Yoh and his buds. They had finished their intense trainning, compliments of Anna, who was still determined to get them in shape before the Shaman Tournament. "I don't care if I have to work you all day and night. You will increase your furyoku and strenght, or die trying!" she had said. "Talk about motivation!" shouted Ryo. "Yeah, the only thing she's motivating is our hearts to have a heart-attack!" replied Trey. "What was that!" asked Anna, all becoming silent. "I can see you've got some energy left, give me another 350 push-ups now." she had stated firmly, standing atop the porch, arms crossed before her chest, watching as her boys began doing the push-ups, Faust having no trouble at all, smiling happily at his Eliza who watched him contently from the sidelines.

"I swear..." began Lenny, stripping off his sweat-drenched vest. "If that idiot Trey does one more thing to piss Anna off, i'll kill him myself." he finished, undoing the front of his pants, slipping them and his un-mentionables off, nude. "Ha ha, you're too funny Len." replied Yoh, who was naked now himself. "I wasn't being funny, I was being serious!" he shouted, trying hard to stress his anger and seriousness. Yoh just chuckled a bit more, before turning now, heading to the large hot sping bathing area outside. Len frowned some, then followed after his friend, making a quick stop to get his towel.

Yoh slipped into the hot spring, resting his back against the outter edge. It was then that he noticed the others were already in, excluding Trey and Lenny, who seemed to be elsewhere at the moment, the others on the other hand were splashing around a what not. "Ahh, nothing like a bath to refresh yourself after a hard days work!" stated Ryo, styling his pompador hair-do. "Yeah, you said it Ryo." said Yoh happliy. "I agree." added Morty, who was sitting in the shallowest part of the water, un-able to jounery into the deep end, thanks to his height.

"Hey Morty." said a voice from behind, Morty freezing instantly, slowly turning to face the source. "AAA! I mean FAUST!" he shouted, sweat-dropping and laughing nervously, Faust just smiling with his eyes closed. "Careful Morty." began the doctor. "You wouldn't want to drown..." he stated, pointing to the deep end of the water with a playful wink, slipping into the deep end, leaving Morty to sit there, a flabagasted look upon his face. "I think...I just wet myself..." he whimmpered, the others giving him worried looks. "I'm just kidding!" he said quickly, laughing nervously.

Lyserg, heard the commotion from his end of the pool, in turn, looking behind him, and saw Faust and Morty speaking a bit, then noticed the strange look on Morty's face. **_...he sure is odd... _**thought the emerald haired boy, quite a good distance from the others. **_...oh well... _**he thought, turning his attention back on the rocks that surrounded the large bathing area, making it really seem like a hot spring. The whole setting was beautiful, the rocks, the glorious sunset, the soft breeze, it was all so relaxing, allowing him to think, think about the past, about his parents, about being alone... The young boy lowered his head, stareing sadly at his reflection in the water. **_...i hate being alone... _**he thought, but his thoughts quickly became disturbed. "Hey Lyserg!" called Yoh, the green haired boy gasping slightly, starttled a bit. "Uh, y-yeah?" he asked a bit shakey.

The others in the water, which included Yoh, Choco, Faust, Morty, and Ryo, all looked to the green haired shaman, blinking a bit confused. "Why ya over there Lyserg?" asked Yoh, tilting his head some. The young shaman blinked a bit, looking up at the sky some, scratching the back of his head. "Well, ya see I, uh...umm..." he began, the others smiling now. Lyserg frowned then, looking back at the water. "...I don't know..." he said, feeling rather embaressed and stupid. "Ha ha, well come over here!" called Yoh, Lyserg blinking a bit as he looked to his friend. "Yeah, come hang with us home boys!" stated Ryo, stairing stary-eyed at the emerald haired shaman. "...Really? You want me to join you all...?" he asked, blinking some. The others blinked as well, then nodded. "Of corse! You're our friend! Come sit with us!" stated Yoh, smiling happily with his eyes closed.

Lyserg blinkined a bit, his eyes seeming to tear up. **_...you're our friend... _**echoed Yoh's words in the young shaman's mind. "Come on Lyserg!" called Yoh again, Lyserg turning from them a moment to wipe his eyes, then faced them again. "Coming!" he shouted, making his way through the waist deep water, joining the other shamans who were gathered more towards the right end of the bathing pool.

They all began chatting together, about their training, the Shaman Tournament, school, spring break, normal everyday things. Lenny took this as his cue to enter the area, seeing as it was now quieter then before, since everyone was in the water. He stepped to the pool's edge, looking to the others a bit who all continued their chatting. He then closed his eyes, dropping his towel to the ground before slowly slipping into the warm water.

It felt great on his sore and tender back and leg muscles. Slowly, he moved through the water, making his way to where Yoh and the others were, resting his back against the pool's edge, in the same position as Yoh. Already he began to feel relaxed, tilting his head back to rest on the pools edge as well, closing his feirce yellow eyes, and somehow managing to drown the others out.

Ahh it was so peaceful now, so quiet, so...strange. Something was missing... **_...more like someone... _**he thought, opening one of his eyes, looking around some, then closing it again. It seemed like everyone was there, but it didnt feel like it. Then it hit him...literally.

"CANNON BAAAALL!" shouted a voice form behind, the others blinking a bit, turning to look. "BONZAI!" shouted a dirt covered Trey, diving into the once clear water, sending a wave of mud at the other shaman boys. All stood frozen in their stance, eyes narrowed as the water settled, mud dripping down their chins and from the tips of their once clean hair. "What just happened...?" asked Lyserg, blinking a bit as more mud slid off his hair. "What just happened..." began Lenny. "Is Trey sealing his fate!" he shouted, leaping from the water, weapon in hand. "Rapid Tempo Assaul-" he shouted, only to be stopped in mid stirike, compliments of Ryo. "Easy there my friend, you'll toast us all!" he stated, Len glaring. "How dare you! Put me down!" shouted the violet haired shaman, waving his arms wildy, tucked under Ryo's arm.

"Whoa dudes, that was fun!" shouted a now soaked, and relativly clean Trey, who emeraged happily from the water. All looked to him, glaring angrily. "What...?" he asked innocently. "What!" roared Lenny. "Thanks to you, our bathing area is covered with mud, as are we and all you can say is WHAT?" continued the enraged shaman, flailing his arms wildy in an attempt to hit Trey, failing to do so due to still being tucked under Ryo's muscular arm. "Really? Hmph, go figure." stated the snow shaman, tapping at his chin some, the others sweat dropping.

"You idiot! We can't bathe in this filty water!" shouted Len, Trey smirking now. "Heh, you might not, but I will." stated the blue haired shaman, begining to wash his hair in the muddy water. "WHAT! yelled Lenny, him and the others watching in pure astonishment as Trey continued to wash in the filty water, humming softly as he did. "Uh Trey, I think we should just use the showers, since the water is all dirty now." said Yoh, looking to the others. "I agree." stated Ryo. "Oh, you always agree!" added Len, tugging from Ryo and stepping out of the mud pit, wiping some of it from his body. It wasn't long before the others joined him, all slowly exiting the muddy pool, wiping whatever mud and dirt they could off themselves before entering the shower area.

All lined up, one next to the other each in their own little shower stall, the warm water cascading down their mud slickened bodies, slowly begining to wash the dirt and grime away. "This is much better!" stated Yoh, happily washing the sand from his hair. "Yeah, i'd even say it's rather...ducky." stated Chocolover, holding up a rubber duck bath toy, squeezing it some, it in turn emitting loud, high pitched squeeks. Len quickly backhanded him. "Idiot, i'm in no mood for your stupid and corney jokes! Silence yourself if you want to live!" he stated firmly, going back to rinsing caked mud from his chest. "Ow, well at least he didn't go for my nose!" stated the dark skinned shaman, Yoh chuckling softly at his friends reply.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you still can, but I assure you once i'm done..." began Lenny, blinking a bit, noting the stall to his right was empty. "What the? Where's Trey?" he asked, looking to the others, them in turning shrugging. "I bet he's still washing in that dirty water." said Lyserg, Len rolling his eyes. "Why do I not doubt that?" he asked himself, turning the water off and grabbing his towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist. He then turned, exiting his stall for the moment, heading back out to the bathing area once more.

He stood in the doorway, blinking a bit. "Trey, where are you?" he called. Silence... Len frowned some, scratching hsi head lightly. **_...he couldn't have ran back intot he house, he had no towel... _**thought Len, then narrowed his eyes, figuring his friend had streeked through the house or something stupid like that. **_...not likely... _**he thought, noting his friend was realtivly shy most of the time, however...

However, now he was begining to worry. Perhaps the fool had slipped, or hit his head on something and had gone under, possibly drowning. Len frowned some, not really believing it, nor did he truly want to get back into that filty water. All in all, he was getting virey tired and very annoyed, and truly wanted nothing more, but to get back in the shower and wash the remainign dirt from his body. "I'm leaving you here." warned Lenny, still getting no reply. He frowned, his face shifting into a rather angry expression. "Fine then! Stay out...wherever you are! I'm leaving!" he shouted, turning now to enter the shower area once more...

And then from the center of the large mud filled pool rose Trey, sending waves of murkey water in every which direction, one of which being Len's. The purple haired boy growled, mud once agian slidng down his body, coating his once clean hair and towel. Trey hadn't noticed, too busy splashing and scrubbing himself to realize what he had done. "Woo, yeah this is great!" shouted Trey, scrubbing under his right arm now, back to Len, whos back was to him. "You..." hissed Lenny through clenched teeth, slowly turning to face his blue hiared friend. Trey hummed a bit, stopping when he recongnized Len's voice. "Oh, hey Len!. Coming out to join me?" he asked with a grin. Len only glaired, seeing red now as he clenched his fists.

"You IDIOT!" roared Lenny, red with anger. "You're still here, bathing in this disgusting water! Aside from that, you just splashed me with that filt again, after I was clean! What is wrong with you!" he ranted, Trey still in the middle of the dirty bath area, mud slushing around him a bit as he continued to 'wash', Len stairing on in disbelief. "That's it!" he shouted. "If you don't get out of that disgusting water right now, i'm going to drag you out! Do you hear me?" shouted the purple haired shaman. Trey only grinned. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try dude!" shouted the snow shaman, splashing in the water playfully, Len slapping his forehead. "For the last time, get out of that disgutsting water and into the shower NOW!" shouted Lenny, Trey frowning now, crossing his arms before his bare chest, "No way! I like the outdoors! And I like this water and I refuse to get out." he stated firmly, keeping his eye contact with Len, who only narrowed his eyes. "Fine." stated Len, once again turning his back to his friend. "Then I guess...i'm dragging you out!" he shouted, turning quickly now, diving into the mud filled pool. Trey screamed like a girl, stumbling back , falling onto his rear.

"Ow! What are you doing?" shouted Trey, looking up at his rather short friend. "Exactly what I said, i'm dragging you out." replied Lenny, reaching down now, wrapping his slender fingers about the blue hair shaman's ankle. "What?" shouted Trey, then fell over, head under the water some as he was begining to get dragged along. "Gah, let go!" breathed Trey, rolling onto his back, len in turn switching hands, still dragging Trey toward the edge of the pool, Trey on his stomach now, opting to just stop fighting back for the moment.

Len sighed, annoyed by his friends childish behaveoir. It wasn't like it was going to kill him. **_...though bathing in that digust might... _**thought Lenny, figuring his friend would catch some odd disease or sickness, in turn, spreading it to them as well. It was a chance Len wasn't going to take, no matter what the cost, he'd get his friend into a clean and sanatized bathing area... **_...or so help me... _**thought Lenny, sighing now as Trey began to struggle once again.

"Let go dude! I can walk damn it! Let Go!" shouted the snow shaman, splashing in the water like a fish. "Oh, would you stop it?" snapped Len, glaring back at his friend over his shoulder. Trey haulted for the moment, looking to the violet haired shaman, noting the anger in his wild eyes and on his face. "I'll stop if you get up and walk." said Len, crossing his arms before his chest. Trey frowned, then stood, sighing. "Fine." he whined, dusting dirt from his arms. Len blinked a bit raising his chin, not really trusting his friend too much. "Hmm, well then, get going." he ordered, closing his eyes as he waited for Trey to catch up to him.

Trey only smirked, plotting out his master plan. **_...he he, he'll never know... _**he thought, unable to hold back a slight giggle. Len narrowed his eyes some, looking to his friend. "I said move." stated Lenny firmly. Trey smirked, nodding. "You got it!" he said, beginning to walk past Len and towards the door to the shower area when suddenly...

Trey turned, running, no diving towards the dirt filled pool, literally throwing his body foward. He didn't care if Lenny was inches from him, didn't care the dive might break a bone or two, all he cared about was getting back into the outdoors, to be in that water like he had been a few moments earlier. He was almost there, knew his first leap would be his last, that he would make it, that was until he felt something around his neck, jerking him back hard.

"ACK!" Trey shouted, his head jerking back as his body flew foward. "Idiot, I knew you were going to do that." began Len, arm still around his blue haired friend's neck, beginning to drag him back towards the entrance of the shower area. "Gah, I can't breaaath!" complained Trey, tugging at the other shaman's arm as he was being dragged off. He felt his heels against he pavement, though didn't care as he was rapidly running out of oxogen. "Can't breath...losing...conciousness..." he breathed, stranggled by the violet haired shaman.

"Oh hush. If you had just walked in when I had told you to, you wouldn't be where you are now, would you?" asked Lenny, Trey about to protest as he was rudely dragged into the area, stummbling over a pile of clothing thrown about the floor. "But I-" "Right, whatever. Here we are." finished Len, jerking Trey to him now, and pushing him into the shower stall. He then proceeded to turn the water on, then turned, exiting the stall looking to his friend who glared at him. "Oh hush and wash the right way." stated Lenny, Trey glaring more. "I'm gonna make you pay for this!" he shouted, the clean water rushing over his dirt caked body.

Len only rolled his eyes, giving his friend the same expression, then blinked, noticed his handband was still on his blue haired friend's head. "You're so hopeless." said Len, reaching out now, lightly tugging the headband from his frined's forehead. Trey blinked, felt his hair fall freely against his forehead now. "H-hey!" stamppered the snow shaman, swatting at his frined's hands some. "I'm just trying to keep it dry!" snapped Lenny, tossing the headband to the pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. "You just want an excuse to pull my hair!" cried Trey, Len only rolling his eyes as he got into the shower stall beside Trey's. "Yeah yeah." he sighed, once again washing the dirt from his hair.

"Hey Trey. Nice of you to join us!" said Yoh, three stalls over from Len's left. "Don't tell me Len dragged you all in here too?" asked the snow shaman, a shocked look on his face. "No we all came of free will!" stated Yoh happily. "More like intelligence. Something you lack Trey." added Len sarcastically, Trey glaring. "That's it!" shouted Trey, turning now and stomping out from his shower, leaving the water running. "Where are you going now?" asked Lenny, looking back at his friend as he continued to lather his hair. "I need something to drown you out!" shouted Trey over his shoulder, Len frowning some, closing his eyes as he faced the faucet once more, mumbling angrily.

Yoh frowned a bit, hair and body coated with bubbles due to the large amount of soap and shampoo he had used. "Feels nice ,eh Len?" asked Yoh, trying to start a conversation with the violet haired male, Yoh shocked a bit when Lenny nodded. "Indeed it is, at least when Trey isn't here." he stated, glaring back in the direction his friend had gone. Yoh only chuckled nervously, getting Lyserg's attention.

The green haired youth looked up to the other boy, his emerald locks past his shoulders now, making him look more feminie then ever. "Uh, wow..." mummered Yoh, thinking for a moment he was staring upon a female. Ryo must have noticed, turning his attention to the young boy. "Oh, Lyserg, you're so beautiful!" said the large male, hands clasped before his chest,a dreamy look upon his face. Lyserg bushed a bit, laughing some nervously as he began to squeeze water from his hair, in turn, looking more like a male. "S-sorry about that." stated Lyserg, feeling a bit embaressed. It seemed like the only person of the opposite sex who actually knew he was a male was Milly of the Ly's.

"Ah, don't sweat it Lyserg." assured Yoh with a cheesey grin. Lyserg smiled a bit, felt his cheeks returning to thier normal coloring. "Yes, you see Ryo and Trey are about the stupidest Shamans here. Excluding Choco, who also fits into that catagory." stated Len with a smirk. "Hey, I heard that!" protested Choco, aboout three stalls from Len's right. "Good for you." answered Len coldly, begining to wash the bubbles from his hair now, Trey re-entering the stall beside Lenny's.

"Well, welcome back. Did you have a nice walk?" asked Len, glaring some at his blue haired friend. "Oh yeah! It was great!" replied Trey with an evil grin. Len narrowed his eyes some, raising his chin a bit as well. "What kind of smirk was that?" he asked Trey only smiling widder. "Ohhh, you'll see." answered the snow shaman, Len frowning a bit, wondering just what his friend was up to.

**_...i'll bet he's planning to pour cold water on us... _**thought the chinese shaman, glaring a bit over in his friends direction. Lenny didn't really doubt that idea, but didn't really believe it either. He knew his friend didn't want to die that badly, at least not yet. **_...then again..._** he thought, not really sure what he was up to. **_...just what is that shaman planning...?_** he couldn't help but wonder. He knew it had to be something stupid, and it was justified with Trey's next move.

"If I just **BREATH!** Let it fill the space **BETWEEN**!" Belted out the snow Shaman the others falling over anime style, all caught off guard. "What the hell was that?" shouted Chocolover, practically clinging to the small board of wood that seperated his stall from the others. "That was Trey being an idiot!" snapped Len, standing now, once again covered with suds. Yoh joined them, slumping over the wood of his shower area. "Ohh, my head." he mummbled, his eyes swirling a bit, dizy now. "Lord Yoh, are you alright?" asked Amidamauru, at his shaman's side now.

Yoh nodded, then joined the others, who glaired over at Trey, who carried on his singing. "Everything is alright, if I just...breath." They all just rolled there eyes, going back to washing now, for the third time, oblivious to the girls in the hall.

Pillica walked down the hall that lead to the bathing area. She knew her and Tamora wouldn't have to worry bout walking in on the guys, they had been bathing in the large pool area outside, not the shower area inside. **_...which is good... _**she thought, knew there weren't any towels left for the boys ot dry themselves with. She sighed some, had a handful in her own hands, heard Tamora in the back, struggling with the massive pile given to her by, yours truly, Anna.

The blue haired girl turned to face her pink haired friend, frowning some. "Ah, here, why don't you go set them down inside and i'll go see if the washer is empty, so we can gather their clothes and make a new wash." Tamora turned some, peeking aroudn the 'Leaning Tower of Towels', giving a slight nod. "O-okay." she managed, Pillica smiling cheerfully. "Ok, i'll see ya in a bit!" she shouted enthusiastically, turning now to skip down the hall, turning the corner int he process, a good couple a feet from the washroom door. Tamora on the other hand, continued her baby steps, fearing she may drop them on the floor.

Pillica was already around the corner, making her way down the large hall, heard shouting and what not from where the bathing area was. She also hear a familar tune...

She blinked a bit, coutinuing her pace, nearing the door now. Slowly, and quietly she stepped up to it, pressing her ear against the light wooden shutter, somehow managaing to drown out the boy's shouting, though noting the horrible singing as Trey's voice. "Oh my gosh." she said, rolling her eyes now as she steppted back from the door. "At least I know where my Michel Branch CD went..." she mumbled, glairing at the door some, then hurried off to the wash room to pick up a basket to gather the dirty clothes in, which she knew would be piled in the middle of the floor like always.

Tamora on the other hand had just now managed to turn the corner, still balancing the tower of twoles with her hands. **_...ohh Anna, you're so cruel... _**she thought, stummbling a bit with the pile almost dropping it. "Ohh, that was close." she stated, sure she wouldn't be able to keep her balancing act up much longer. She was relieved however, once she caught sight of the door to the bathing area. **_...finally... _**she thought, sure she would fait or fall before she reached it.

She didn't though, amazingly pressing on with the massive tower in her grasp. She turned at the last second pressing her back to the shutter some, gently sliding it aside, back still to the room as she entered. "Here you guys go! Fresh clean towels so you...can...dry yourselves...off..." she trailed off, shocked at the sight before her.

"SUT UP!" shouted Len to the blue haired shaman. "Everything is ALRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!" sang the blue haired shaman into the purple haired boys ear, Len in turn narrowing his eyes at his friend. "SHUT UP!" he snapped again, hitting Trey in the back of the head. "If I just..Bre-ow!"yelled the blue haired boy rubbing the back of his head now. "That was rude dude!" he shouted, Len glaing still, teeth clenched. "Now now boys..." began Ryo. "Shut up!" the two snapped in unison, Ryo falling over anime style. "Aheh heh heh.." chuckled Yoh nervously, watching as Trey and Len went at it again, wrestling on the outside of their shower stalls.

"They sure are lively after a hard work out." stated Lyserg Yoh smiling to his green haired friend, then blinked, noting the shutter door had opened. "Uh..." he began, then went wide eyed as the figure turned to face him, noting her feminie look and pinks locks, instanlty naming her. "T-T-Tamora!" shouted Yoh, shocked as his eyes locked with hers.

All froze, including Tamora, who staired at the boys wide eyed and jaw dropped at their nude forms, the tower of towels in her hands swaying back and forth now. and yet...pure silence...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Len in a high pitched voice, waiving his arms at her wildly, the others beginning to shout and what not as well, diving for cover or grabbing something to cover themselves. "I-I I'M SORRY!" screamed the pink haired shaman in trainning, flailing her arms some sending the towels into the air, the cloths falling to the floor like rain, while Tamora continued to stand, eyes closed tight hands cupped and held before her mouth.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" continued Len, holding a large wash bowl over his lower area. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" he continued, Trey, Choco, and Ryo running back and forth in the background now, triying to slip their clothes on, only slipping on the wet and soapy floor landing in a pile. "Ouch..." stated Trey, then went flying as Ryo sat up. "Oh such a cruel fate!" he cried, Trey and Choco landing somewhere in the background with an audioable thud. Len only sighed, shaking his head with his eyes closed rubbing his forehead lightly as the three others behind him ran back and forth screaming, while Yoh and the others watched, ducking behind their shower stalls.

"Ohhh, why me?" asked Lenny outloud, still standing as he was while the others continued to run into each other, fall into a pile, get up, and do it once again. Tamora didn't look or anything, had stood as she had been, eyes closed, hands clasped before her mouth, afraid to move or open her eyes, having very vivid flashbacks as to what she saw. **_...eeeek...! _**she thought, feeling herself blush now, but blinked afterwards, her ears perking up a bit at the sound of someones voice down the hall.

"Tamora, what's going on? What's with all the yelling?" asked the blue haired Pillica, entering the bathing area now, standing beside her pinked haired friend, who looked at her wide eyed. Pillica blinked a bit, oblivious to the situation at hand, in turn frowning, holding a basket that rested on her hip. "Come on! I already have the washing machine going." she said, taking a few steps towards the clothing pile in the center of the room, blinking a bit when she caught site of a pair of feet. She blinked more, letting her eyes travle up over their knees, past their hips, noting a large bowl being held there, then up and over a rather muscular chest, finally resting on apair of feirce, yellow eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed the blue haired girl, clasping a hand before her mouth, before turning, and ackwardly stummbled out the door, eyes wild, face red. Tamora blinked a bit, watching her friend, then glanced back at the others. "STOP STAIRING!" shouted Len, tossing a bottle of shampoo at her. Tamora shreiked a bit, ducking, the bottle of green liquid slamming into Trey's face now. "Urk!" he managed, before falling over, Tamora blinking a bit, looking to him now, relieved to see he now had a towel around his waist. **_...thank goodness... _**she thought, breathing a slight sigh of relief. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted the blue haired girl from the doorway, looking to her pink haired friend in shock. "GET OUT OF THERE **_NOW_**!" she continued, reaching in now to grab one of Tamora's hands and pulled, jerking the girl to her feet and out the door. "Eeek! Pillica!" cried the pink haird shaman-in-training, the two falling in a heap, Len taking this moment to leap toward the door, slamming it shut, securing the lock firmly, before sagging against it, chest heaving heavily.

It was silent then, all seeming to be either lost in thought or possibly in shock, for such an event had never taken place before, not ever. **_...thank goodness it wasnt' Anna... _**thought Yoh, standing in his shower stall now, turning the faucet off. He turned then beginning to dry himself off, in turn getting Len's attention. The purple haired shaman looked to his friend, glaring some. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED AFTER ALL THAT JUST HAPPENED?" he roared, shocked and amazed by how well his friend was handling this. "Huh?" asked Yoh, looking in the direction of the young shaman's voice while continuing to dry his hair. "Ah, it's all over now." he said with a grin, Len rolling his eyes. "Oh yes, it's all just fine and dandy!" began the shaman, pushing from the door now. "Lets all just forget it ever took place and we can carry on our prancing about all la-de-da-de-da!" he ranted, twirling and skipping now to the center of the room shaking his head at Yoh. Yoh couldnt help but laugh at his friend's response.

"Len, you get too upset!" he said, Len stairing wide eyed now. "I get upset?" he shouted in protest. "I get upset?" he repeated stepping to Yoh some. "Those two just saw our damn unmentionables and you're telling ME not to get upset?" he asked, Yoh nodding. "Yup!" he said cheerfully. Len just stood, staring for a minute, then turned, slapping his forehead. "I dont know why I bother..." he began, then looked over at the stalls across from the ones the others had been bathing in, saw Faust scrubbing himself down, lost in hiw own world and apparently unaware of the whole disturbence that had just taken place. "...You all are going to drive me mad..." he managed, eye twitching as he wandered off to grab a towel.

The others soon followed, taking towels, drying themselves off, and slipping into their robes. "Shaman party in Yoh's room!" shouted Trey, slamming the shutter door aside, leaping into the hall. "Last one there is rotten sushi!" he shouted, zooming down the corridor, Ryo and Chcolover close on his heels. "Ugh..." sighed Lenny, rubbing his temples some. "I swear, he's like that damn battery. Just keeps going and going." he added, Yoh and Lyserg smiling a bit. "Are you sure Anna's gonna allow that?" asked Morty, between the two now. "I mean, Anna isn't too grande about secret parties." he noted giving the shiffty eyes.

Yoh chuckled. "Ahh, it'll be ok Morty. Anna was in a good mood today, since we worked our butts off cleaning." he stated, giving an assuring smile. "Well, if you say so..." replied Motry, chasing after Ryo, Trey and Choco. "Hey guys, wait up!" he wailed, Yoh smiling. "Ready guys?" he asked, looking back to the other shaman's behind him. "All good here." replied Faust with a grin. "Yeah." said Lyserg. "Just dandy." added Len, drying his hair. "Alrgiht! Let's go!" encouraged Yoh, heading down the hall where his friends had just been racing.

"Ugh..." moaned Morty, taking a five minute break. "Gah, they're too fast!" he shouted to himself, seeing as he was the only person in the hall at the moment. **_...damn my stubby legs... _**he thought, frowning a bit. He was so shrort, it was so hard to run when you were teetering on the edge of three and a half feet in height. "Oh well..." he said, mummbling as he began to walk down the hall, turning the corner now... and slamming into someone.

"Ow!" he shouted, falling onto his tiny rear. "SHHH!" roared a now on the edge Trey. "Dude, quite! Anna's room is right down the hall!" he stated, Chocolover and Ryo nodding. "Waking her now will get us all killed!" Trey said, stressing the word kill. "All we gotta do..." began Trey, peering around the corner. "Is just tip-toe our way past her room, around the corner and into Yoh's room." he finished, looking to the other two, blinking a bit when he noticed the others, which included Yoh, Lyserg, Faust, and Lenny, standing behind him now. "What's that?" asked Yoh, only to be hushed by Trey, Morty, Ryo and Choco. "Quite!" urged Trey in a high pitched whisper.

The boys went over Trey's "master plan" again, before the each slowly tip-toed their way past Anna's door. "Woo, here I go!" whispered Trey, taking wide strides as he passed the door, a cheesy grin on his face. Ryo followed, taking numerous, quick baby steps. Len watched the two, rolling his eyes, before walking silently past the door the others in shock, noting none of the wooden boards had so much creeked. "What?" asked Lenny, looking to the others. "Ok bro, spill the beans! How'd you do that without tripping the ancient floor boards!" asked Trey, Len rolling his eyes again. "Well for one, i'm not your bro and two, like i'd tell you." he whispered, examining his nails. Trey glared, going stiff now. "Oh yeah? Why's that!" he asked, Lenny smirking now. "Well, you're far too stupid to comprehend that's why." stated the purple haired shaman simply, Trey growling now, preparing to pounce, only to be dragged around the corner by Ryo. "Hey dude! Let go!" he shouted, Len shaking his head a bit, following the two.

Faust was up next, the floor boards amazingly giving no creeks or wails as the realativly tall male crossed, possibly due to his light figure. **_...that or he's just plain scary... _**thought Morty shivering a bit as the doctor approached. "I made it." he whispered with a smile, Morty nodding and laughing nervously. "Why yes, yes you did heh heh..." replied the young boy. Lyserg took this as his chance, slowly and cautiously stepping past Anna's door, stummbling a bit when he accidently stepped on the hem of his large robe, which he had barrowed from Ryo. "Ahh..." the boy began, the others gasping some, but breathing a sigh of relief when the emerald haired shaman quickly caught himself. "Woo, that was close." whispered Trey, whipeing sweat from his brow. Lyserg nodded, a bit red with embaressment. "I...i'm sorry." he began, about to continue when Ryo glomped him from behind. "Ahh, my Lyserg! You have made it!" he squeeled, Len glaring some, smacking the large male across the back of the head "Silence fool, Yoh has yet to join us." he stated, Ryo whimpering, now at Lyserg's feet.

Yoh watched, smiling a bit before taking his small, light strides. He was about to pass Anna's door, when it suddenly swung open. "Where do you think you're going?" stated a rather annoyed looking Anna, the other shamans all diving behind the corner before they could be spotted. "Aaaa! A-Anna!" stated Yoh, looking to her. She tilted her head some, arms crossed before her chest, dawning her white robe. "Well?" she asked, Yoh blinking a bit more, noting her hair was down, making her look extreamly pretty. "Uh...um..." he began, looking away from her and at the ceiling, scratching nervously at the back of his head, hoping his bride-to-be wouldn't note the light blush crossing his cheeks.

Anna blinked some, noticed Yoh was blushing. **_...what's he geting so worked up over...? _**she thought, wondering what exactly he was doing, and why he was so red. "It's late, you should be heading to bed." said Anna, Yoh looking to her, blinking a bit. "Uhh, yeah! That's just where I was headed! Heh heh...heh..." he said, smiling at her nervously. Anna raised her chin some, looking at him suspisiously. "What were you doing outside my door then?" she asked, Yoh blinking more. "I was...just...heading to my room!" he said, Anna frowning some. "I see." she said, Yoh blinking, saw quite a disappoionted look on her face. "Ahh, but I also wanted to see you and tell you goodnight." he said, Anna looking to him, a bit surprised. "Really?" she asked, Yoh nodding, stepping to her some. "Yeah, I mean, I didn't really get to see you today." he replied. Anna blushing a bit, looking away quickly. "W-well, I mean you had to train and clean so of corse we didn't see much of each other." she stated, Yoh smiling, noting she looked so cute when she blushed. "Well, I still missed you." he said, Anna blushing more. "Flattery will get you nowhere." Anna said, smiling at him playfully. "Not even 200 push ups?" he whined. "Nope. 350. You have too keep at it so you stay strong." Anna explaned, Yoh snapping his fingers teasily. "Darn."

The two smiled, lost in one anothers eyes. Anna couldn't help but blush, looking away. "Well, it's late you should really get some sleep." she stated, looking to her right now, Yoh frowning a bit, but nodding. "Yeah, you're right." he said, about to turn, stopping mid way. "Ahh, almost forgot!" he said, leaning to Anna now, lightly kissing her cheek. "Night!" he said with his infamious childish grin. Anna blinked, going wide-eyed a bit and blushing brightly. "Night." she replied, watching as he turned, smiling to her, her smiling back , lightly touching her now bright pink cheek as she slowly closed the door.

Yoh smiled cheesily now, scratching the back of his head, a bit red in the face himself. He then turned, walking a bit toward the corner, turning it now to join his friends. "Sorry about that guys." he said, the others, excluding Faust VIII and Lyserg, tapping their feet, arms crossed. "What did you do? Write her an epic poem?" asked Len sarcastically. "Oh dude! I bet he did!" cried Trey, diving to Yoh now. "You kissed her didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!" he cried, clinging tightly to the front of his friends robe. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" stated Yoh, blushing madly now, raising his hands defensivly. "A-all we did was say goodnight! And she just drilled me on my training is all!" he said, trying to assure his friend, but Trey not buying it. "Lies! You have her scent on you! Let me smell it!" he shouted, sniffing Yoh's robe, Yoh blushing more, blinking, the others watching, shocked and sweat-dropping.

"For Heaven's sake! Get a hold of yourself you dolt!" roared Lenny, kicking Trey hard in the rear, Trey flying off down the hall now. "Yaaah!" he shouted the others running up to him now putting their index fingers to their lips. "SHHHH!" they hissed in unison. Lenny sighed now, rubbing his forehead. "I swear..." he began, trailing off some. Yoh blinked, still abit red in the face, due to the kiss and Trey...sniffing him. **_...anna's scent...?_** Yoh blinked a bit, pondering this some, wondering what the heck Trey was talking about. "Earth to Yoh, Come in Yoh." called Lenny, snapping his fingers before the headphone wearing shaman's face.

Yoh blinked, looking to Lenny now. "Sorry, i must have spaced out." he said, scratching the back of his head, smiling with his eyes closed. "Yes, so it seems..." stated Len, raising his eyebrow a bit. "Anyway..." he continued, turning now before Yoh could speak. "I say we catch up to the others. Who knows what they're doing..." thought Len, rolling his eyes a bit, imagining all the stupidity the gang would get into. **_...more like the stupidity of Trey, Ryo and Choco... _**thought the violet haired shaman, frowning a bit. **_...those three could cause a riot in Sunday School... _**he thought, shaking his head now.

Lenny then turned, making his way down the hall, Yoh blinking a bit, before catching up to his serious friend. The two finally joined the others, though not in Yoh's room ,but Treys. "What the? I thought you told us to meet in Yoh's room?" growled the Chinese shaman. "Ahh, change of plan dude!" said a perky Trey, jumping up and down on his bed. Len only growled a bit more before sighing, rubbing at his left temple. "You are so annoying..." he managed, entering the room now, Yoh following. "Hey guys."

Morty raced to Yoh, pratically clinging to his leg. "Y-Yoh!" he whimpered, Yoh blinking a bit. "Well, hello Yoh." stated Faust from a far corner of the room, an eligant glass in his frail fingers, a red liquid within it. Yoh blinked. "Uh, hey Faust. Is that wine?" he asked, curious now. He knew a little about wine, but figured since Faust VIII had originally came from Europe, that he had possibly picked up a bottle or two and maybe even knew a bit about it.

Faust chuckled an eerie chuckle, causeing the others to look to him now. "Hmm, perhaps it is, or perhaps it's blood..." he stated cooly, looking to his headphone wearing friend. Yoh gulped a bit, as did Choco and Trey who clingged tightly to a cowering Ryo, poor Lyserg lost in his bear hug. "Ungh...getting crushed..." moaned a bright red Lyserg.

Faust continued to stare at the blank wall, a creepy and faraway look in his eyes. Yoh shuddered, clutching a hand before his mouth. **_...b-blood... _**he thought, shivering slightly. That was just sick if Faust was actually drinking blood. Faust lips curled into a crule smirk now as he turned to face the others. "Hmm, don't you want some...Morty?" he asked, diving to Morty now, Morty emitting a high pitched scream as he called for Yoh.

Faust grabbed Morty, the others watching, Yoh frozen in fright, the others scrambling about the room. "Where's my weapon?" shouted Choco. "In YOUR room!" shouted Len. "Dude, where's MY weapon?" echoed Trey. Len shouting now. "How can you not know? It's YOUR room you idiot!" "HELP!" screamed Morty, lost in Faust arms, Faust VIII laughing softly now, all getting silent. "Ha ha ha...just kidding!" he stated in a calm voice, smiling now with his eyes closed, hugging Morty. All stared dumb-founded, Morty practically passing out now, foaming at the mouth emitting gurggling sounds.

"Don't DO THAT!" shouted Trey, his face inches from Faust's now. "Ahh guys, Anna is sleeping and..." began Yoh, then stopped. "Yeah! I almost came close to killing you!" yelled Len, the others, except Lyserg and Morty, joining in now. "HEY!" shouted Yoh, all getting silent again. "ANNA is sleeping down the hall! Let's try to keep it down, ok guys?" stated Yoh, the others nodding rapidily. "Good idea, Anna needs her beauty sleep." stated Trey hands clasp before his chin now, his eyes glazed over and replace by two cherry red hearts. "Ahhh, Anna my sweet..." he began, Len just rolling his eyes.

After several more minutes of arguing, everyone settled down, creating a small circle in the center of the room...however...

"This is soooo boring..." spoke Trey, the others silent still. "Yup." replied Ryo. The silence was deafning, literally, the others sitting around still. Trey frowned now. **_...dude, this really is dull... _**he frowned more, wondering what exactly they could do to get their little sleepover started. **_...uh...let's see...Monopoly is way too long...scrabble makes my brain hurt... ah...!_** He thought, about to throw himself on the floor and throw the biggest hissy fit in the history of man...well not exactly.

**_...come on dude think...! _**his mind roared, face buried in his hands. He was about to give up, turn out the lights and just pass out on the floor...when something hit him. **_...ah, there is that... _**he thought rubbing at his chin some. **_...but...would the others tell Anna...? _**he thought cocking an eyebrow.

**WHACK**

"Dude! What the HELL!" roared the snow shaman holding the back of his head now. "I couldn't stand it anymore! You were doing those weird faces, the ones that lead to trouble!" shouted the violet haired shaman to his freind. The two went on arguging, the others watching. "That was unexpected..." said Lyserg, Yoh chuckling a bit. "Nah, those two fight like that 24/7." he said happily.

"Oh yeah?" began an edgy Trey. "Yeah, what of it?" roared a now cocky Lenny. "I WAS going to show you all something cool, but now I don't think I will." he finished, standing now, arms crossed. Len just rolled his eyes. "Good, it was probably something stupid anyway." he stated, turning now, walking to where the others were, sitting between Yoh and Ryo now. Trey frowned, then smiled, leaping to them. "Ohh, i'll show you all anyway!" he said happily, landing on the hard wood floor. "Ugh...you could have...at least...attempted...to...catch me...ungh..." he moaned, the others sweatdropping.

Trey then sat up, rubbing his forehead some. "Ok, where were we? Oh right!" he said, getting on his knees, looking about the room some with shiffty eyes. "...Hmm...hmmmm...hmmmmmmm..." he began, Len glaring some, swatting at the blue haired shaman's head once more. "Oh just get on with it you dolt!" he grolwed, Trey glairng some then smiling once more. "'Kay dudes! Here it is!" he stated, begining to move something on the floor.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed, moving a bit so the others could see...a moved floorboard, revealing a large hallowed out area, filled with nothing but chocolates and other sweets. "Wha...wha...WHAT!" shouted Morty, bug-eyed now. "No way!" exclaimed Yoh. "Way way dude!" stated Trey. "How in the world..." began Len, also staring in astonishment. "What a nice haul." said Faust softly, smiling with his eyes closed, sipping at his "wine" again.

They all continued to stare upon the massive sugar collection, Trey blinking a bit. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" he said happily. "What! You serious?" shouted Yoh, shock rolling off his tongue. "Yup!" stated the snow shaman. "Way ahead of you..." stated Lenny, already un-wrapping a candy bar. "Hey!" shouted Trey, frowning some. "Ahh, Trey you are too kind!" exclaimed Ryo, happily reaching into the pile of goodies, pulling out a bag of frosted anime crackers. "Eeeks! My favorite!" squeeked Ryo, only to be pushed aside by Chocolover. "I want some too!" he whined, Trey offering him some mini chocolate bars and a bag of chocolate covered raisins. "Thanks!" stated a now happy Choco.

Everyone had some form of sugar, everyone but Lyserg, who sat still, eyeing the candy pile some, unsure of what to do, or if it was really ok for him to have some. "Dude, it's fine!" assured Trey with a smile and a thumbs up. "R-really...?" asked Lyserg once more, Trey nodding. "Yup! Take whatever ya want!" he stated happily, Lyserg smiling softly now, taking a candy bar. "Thank Trey." he said the snow shaman nodding vigerously now. "No problem dude!"

They all sat on the floor, once agian around Trey's secret candy stash, continuing to chow-down on sugar and sweets. "This is great!" exclaimed Lyserg, apparently starting to get one heck of a sugar rush. "It's amazing Anna would ever let you have something like this." he finished, the others blinking, then sweat-dropping. "Actually, Anna doesn't know about this." stated Trey. "Yeah, that's why it's called his SECRET stash of candy." added Len, before popping another chocolate covered peanut into his mouth. "Yes, so in turn, we must protect Trey and his kindness by keeping this a secret!" stated a proud Ryo, standing boldly now before the others, candy bar in hand. "Yup yup!" added Trey, giving a thumbs up.

The night commensed forth as it had been, the young shamans continuing to scarf down as much candy and sweets as their stomachs could take, before passing out, though being sure to move the floor boards back into place again. The set up of the room was pretty basic, Yoh, Morty, and Choco slept on one side of the room. Ryo, Lyserg, and Faust were at the other end, while Trey and Len slept in the middle of the floor, between the other two sets of shamans. "Night Dudes!" shouted a lively Trey, snuggling up against Lenny's back.

Len blinked, eyes going wide. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, sitting up now. "I'm cold!" stated the snow shaman, Len rolling his eyes. "Oh hush, you of all people should be used to the cold." he replied, laying down again. Trey blinked a bit, smirking now as he nudged up against Len's back again. "Stop that!" shouted Lenny, a blush crossing his face, Trey giggling now. "I'm not laughing!" roared Len, trying to scoot away from his rather hyper friend.

"Hey you two, stop flirting and go to bed." stated Yoh playfully, still laying down. "What?" shouted Lenny, pushing at Trey now. "We are not flirting!" he shouted, blushing more. "Yeah, yeah..." trailed off Yoh, smiling cheesily with his eyes closed.

"Get away from me!" roared Lenny, pushing Trey, Trey in turn rolling a few feet away, then back again. "Wee!" Len sighed, laying on his back now, resting the back of his hand against his forehead as if in distress. "Why me?" he groaned, Trey beside him, giggling endlessly. The blue haired shaman stopped then, saw his friend was blushing madly and looked rather annoyed. "Aww, I'm just playing!" he stated, laying on his stomach now beside his friend. Len blinked, looking over at his friend. Trey smiled criss-cossing his arms across his pillow, resting his chin upon them. "But if you want your space, that's cool. I can move down some." he said, Len taken aback by his blue haired friend's seriousness.

"Hmph, well aren't you the voice of reason?" he stated with a smirk, rolling on his side now so that his back faced the other shaman. Trey blinked a bit, confused. "I don't mind you being a little close...it lets me know i'm not alone..." he said softly Trey frowning some, knew Lenny had had a hard life and a rather messed up family. But despite all that, he still managed to forgive them and himself for all the crule deeds he had done, and above all, he was able to admit his loneliness from time to time.

"Alright then, how's this?" asked Trey, playfully cuddling up against his friend's back, his friend in turn going beet red. "Th-that's too close!" he stated, about to sit up, but stopping at the blue haired shamans laughter, also felt the boy moving a bit, no, rolling onto his side, the two back to back now. "Better?" asked Trey, Lenny blinking a bit, smiling softly. "Yeah..." he stated, yawning tiredly murmuring softly before he drifted to sleep. "That's just fine.."

AHHHHHH! Where the HECK have I been? Sheesh, it's been waaaay too long and waaaay too hectic, but never fear! I SHALL finish this chapter, before the end of September, at least I hope so x.X crosses fingers Anyhoo, how have you all been? I notcie there hasn't been many reviews for this story, why is that? I promise you, action is beyond the next chapters XD No really, so please please continue to read and review! I shall try my hardest to continue to keep you entertained, so please enjoy this chapter as much as I have, ah yes, it is one of my favorite chapters out of all my fanfictions And I hoped you all enjoyed the LenXTrey moments, I found them rather cute XP But yes, please continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis :-)


	5. This Feeling Within My Heart

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**...This Feeling Within My Heart...**_

**I**t was early morning when Yoh awoke. He yawned, rubbing his eyes, opening them slowly expecting to see the ceiling, only to find himself staring into the eyes of another.

"Yahhh!" he shouted, sitting up now, coming mere inches from the person before him.

"A-Anna!" he shouted, the room suddenly coming alive.

"ANNA!" shouted Trey, leaping from his bed.

"ANNA ALERT! ANNA ALERT!" shouted Choco, already up-and-at-em.

**A**nna watched, glaring a bit, annoyed at the others display of stupidity, watching as they ran about the room in a panic, when all she wanted to do was speak to Yoh, finding it hard to do, seeing as the others were practically on the verge of having a cardiac.

**_...gotta get them out of here... _**she thought, closing her eyes, trying hard to drown them out but to no avail.

"ANNA IS HERE! GET UP! GET UP!" shouted Ryo to a sleeping Lyserg, Lyserg sitting up straight now, stiff as a board, eyes wide with shock.

"Wha...what!" he asked, glancing around a bit, trying to grasp all that was happening.

"Gah, ENOUGH!" shouted Anna, unable to take anymore. All froze, looking to her now.

"**T**he only reason i'm here is to wake you all up. Now get up, get dressed, and get downstairs in 15 minutes, or you'll all be very sorry. You got that?" she asked, looking about the room now, hands on her slender hips as her eyes ran over their blank faces, her eyes shifting a bit into a glare, fingers tensing slightly, on the brink of exploding on all of them.

"Ahh, right Anna! We'll be down there before you know it!" stated Yoh quickly, giving a nervous, but cheesy smile to his would be wife. Anna blinked a bit, titling her head slightly before giving a nod.

"Be sure of that. Your lives depend on it." she said casually walking out of the room.

**T**he boys stood a while, stairing at the doorway, wanting to be sure that Anna was gone, before they pounced Yoh.

"Yaaah!" shouted the young shaman, falling to the floor.

"DUDE! You SOOO just saved us!" spoke Trey, clinging tightly to his friends waist.

"Ahh yes Master Yoh! You are truly our HERO!" added a happy Ryo, bear-hugging his delicate friend.

"Ack Guys! Can't...breath...!" managed a now smothered Yoh.

"Yeah guys, don't accidently kill your "hero"." stated Morty with shifty eyes, using his fingers to quote the word hero.

"Ahh good point." stated Trey, letting go of Yoh now, Ryo doing the same.

The boys stood a while, stretching and yawning, getting into the school-morning mood. It wasn't too bad, they got up at around 7:00 A.M, using what time between there and 8:00 A.M to get prepared for school. Trey blinked a bit, looking at the ceiling, noting there really wasn't that much to DO before school. Sure, they had to fix the room up and change into their uniforms, but that was practically the extend of it.

**_...don't forget washing our faces, brushing out teeth, doing our hair, eating breakfest and getting our school bags together..._** thought the blue haired shaman, running his fingers through his think hair, which normally stood straight up, but at the moment was a bit limp and dull.

"Hah! Nothing my headband and a little hair gel can't fix!" he stated happily, the others looking to him a bit.

"Ahh it's early yet guys. Trey is still talking to himself." said Yoh, scratching the back of his head some as he looked to his roudy friend, noting Trey wasn't much of a morning person and that him talking to himself, as he did every morning before school, ment they still had plenty of time before they needed to get ready to go.

"Yeah yeah!" replied Trey, waving his hands at his friends who were chuckling at him softly.

Lyserg couldn't help but smile, finding it rather cute that they used Trey as a kind of "alarm clock." He then blinked a bit, hearing what sounded like soft snoring.

"What? What's that?" he asked, the others apparently not listening, Lyserg just opting to figure it out himself, blinking a bit more as he wandered around the room some, the snoring seeming to get louder and louder as he neared the area where Trey had been sleeping.

He stopped then, looking down at the pile of blankets before his feet, leaning down now to pull them back slightly, exposing deep purple hair.

**_...wha...it's Lenny...! _**thought the emerald haird shaman, a bit surprised to find the chinese shaman snoozing still, especially after the whole panic fest that had occured earlier. He wasn't sure of what to make of it, and also wasn't sure if it was his place to wake the young shaman.

It's not like they weren't friends, it was just that they really werent that close, at least not in Lyserg's eyes. He was actually quite intimidated by the violet haired shaman, and was a bit worried that waking him in such a deep sleep would be a bad idea, especially if he was mistakened for Trey.

**_...i'd be killed..._ **thought Lyserg, gulping a bit as he stood, deciding to ask the others for help.

"Uh guys..." he began, looking to them now, all in turn looking back.

"What's up Lyserg? Something wrong?" asked Yoh, blinking a bit.

"Kind of. It's just, Lenny is still asleep, shouldn't we wake him up?" asked the young shaman, his tone quite concerned.

The other shamans blinked a bit, exchanging glances, before pouncing each other, all falling to the floor beginning to wrestle, all but Lyserg, Lenny and Faust VIII, who seemed to be mysteriously missing in action at the moment.

"I'm not waking him up!" stated Yoh firmly, from beneath Ryo.

"Dun look at me!" cried Ryo in protest, holding onto Trey and Chocolover.

"It's not my turn!" added a struggling Choco, tugging at Ryo's arm that held him in a head lock.

"I'm not gonna do it!" yelled Trey, his hand on Ryo's cheek, pushing his face away some, while his other hand gripped the front of Morty's robe.

"No way! He'll send me out the window or worse kill me!" stated Morty, tugging like mad at his robe.

Lyserg watched, sweat-dropping now as his friends continued on with their fighting.

"Heh, keep this up and you'll all help wake him up." he said softly, smiling with his eyes closed sweat-dropping still.

The others haulted then, looking at eachother.

"He's right..." stated Yoh, still below Ryo.

"Yeah, at this rate, we'll all be killed! If not by Len, then by Anna!" shouted Trey, the others nodding in agreement.

"There is only one way to slove this..." began Ryo, standning now, in turn freeing Yoh and dropping both Choco and Trey.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" shouted the two, landing on the floor in a heap.

"We must solve this with...Rock, Paper, or Sciccor!" stated Ryo, standing boldy before them now, the others falling over anime-style.

"WHAT!" shouted Morty, stairing at him in dis-belief.

"How can that solve ANYTHING?" he roared, his tiny chest heaving heavily.

"Easy my short friend, for you see, with this, only one of us will be killed and the others shall be spared!" explaned Ryo, kneeling now beside the short boy, his arm drapped loosly over his shoulder.

"Ahh...good point..." said Morty, him and Ryo joining the others now.

A few minutes later it was down to the final two; Choco and Trey.

"You're goin down dude!" stated an overly confident Trey.

"No way, I was MADE for Rock, Paper, Sciccor!" replied Choco, the two facing each other now, hands before them.

"And...Begin!" shouted Ryo, all watching.

"Rock...Paper...SCICCOR!" the two shouted in unison, the others watching, waiting for the outcome which was...!

"Choco chose Paper over Trey's rock...therefore...CHOCO WINS!" shouted Ryo, Trey falling over.

"And the crowd goes wild!" chanted Morty, waving a pair of pants around that had been lying on the floor.

"Aww, fine!" said Trey, composing himelf now, as he walked toward Lenny.

"You guys might wanna stand back." he said, his eyes suddenly going serious.

"Things...could get ugly..." he said seriously, the others falling over anime style.

"I'm going to wash up!" said Ryo, heading for the bathroom.

"Me too." added Yoh.

"Wait for me!" shouted Morty, following close behind, Lyserg blinking a bit, catching up to the others.

"Uh, are you sure it's ok to leave him alone with Len? Won't Len kill him...?" asked a rather worried Lyserg, Yoh in turn blking a bit, then smiling cheesily.

"Nah, Lenny likes Trey." he said assuringly, Lyserg smiling some, nodding.

"Besides, Trey takes way too much time in the bathroom doing his hair." added Yoh, slipping into the bathroom, Lyserg sweat-dropping with a nervous laugh and smile.

Trey waited for the others to empty into the large group bathroom, before taking his leave towards Lenny, who was still snoozing beneath the covers.

**_...this is gonna rock... _**thoought the snow shaman, clenching his fist happily before him, eyes closed with a cheesy grin.

**_...how shall i do it...? _**he thought, a mean but playfully expression on his face now, eyes slightly narrowed, jaw set, bearing his clenched teeth as the wheels in his head began to turn.

The plan to awaken Lenny was simple and flawless, and would no doubt work...and get him killed, but it was a risk Trey was willing to take.

**_...mwa hahaha, here we go...! _**he thought, flopping down beside his sleeping friend.

Len was lost in a dream...

**_...no..._** he thought

**_...it's a nightmare..._**

It had to be a nightmare, the screams of all he had hurt and killed, all because of what he was taught, of who he was taught by and of who had had become.

**_...no..._** he thought, standing amist the darkness.

**_...it's not my fault..._** he said softly into the dark, getting no response.

Why? Why was it him? Why was he still the one who had to be tormented by his past? He wanted so badly to let it go, to forget it all had ever happened, to rid himself of the pain and suffering, to wash his hands of the blood that stained them.

**_...forget... _**he thought still in the dark, as he covered his face with his hands.

**_...i want to forget... _**he continued falling to his knees now, the small light that had been above him slowly fading out.

**_...please...let me forget..._**

Len moaned some slightly opening his eyes.

"Uhh..." he managed, blinded a bit by the early morning sunlight.

"Morning...already?" he asked to himself, closing his eyes once more, opening them again quickly, stairng at the figure before him.

"Morning Sunshine!" stated Trey with a cheesy grin, his face mere inches from Len's.

The boys were busy in the bathroom. Lyserg and Morty were in their uniforms, but the others had only managed to get their pants on, as they were busy doing other stuff, like putting on deotarant, brushing their teeth and perfecting their oh-so-perfect hair...at least Ryo was.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Looks like Lenny's up." stated Yoh with a smile as he dried his face with a towel.

"Yup." replied Morty with narrowed eyes.

The others listened in now, heard what sounded like Trey pleading with Len, but Len only seeming to ignore him, which was followed by shouting, then some breaking noises, and a bit more shouting ending with a-

"RAPID TEMPO! RAPID TEMPO! RAPID TEMPO!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then silence...

The shamans in the bathroom stood quite, all frozen in whatever it was they were doing, wondeirng if they should dare enter the other room and check up on their friends.

"That...sounded like it went well." said Morty, with a slight nod.

"Yup, I agree." said Yoh, slipping on his bright orange headphones.

"That was sarcasim!" shouted Morty to his headphone wearing friend.

"Oh." stated Yoh, looking at the mirror at Morty's reflection.

"My bad!" he replied with a cheesy grin, Morty falling over Anime style.

The others then went back to doing whatever, Yoh messing with the buttons on his shirt, Choco washing his face, Lyserg perfecting his tie, while Ryo perfected his hair.

"You GUYS!" shouted Morty, the others looking to him.

"What's wrong now Morty?" asked Yoh, a bit annoyed by his friend's behavior.

"I think Trey was just killed, that's what's wrong!" shouted the short student, panting heavily.

"Nah, he's fine! Lenny wouldn't kill him!" stated Yoh with an assuring smile.

"Right! Then why is he so quite!" demanded an angered Morty.

The others blinked, exchanging glances, before going back to their business.

"He probably went back to sleep." said Yoh.

"Yep, that's Trey." added Choco, Morty shouting incoharently as he fell to the floor.

Just then, Len entered, a bit slumped over, his heavy bladed weapon slung over his shoulder.

The others looked to him.

"Morning Len!" said Yoh happily with a smile, Len mummbling something under his breath as he walked to the opposite end of the bathroom, setting his weapon up against the wall.

The bathroom it self wasn't massive, but it was big, big enough to fit them all in it, though not too comfortably, especially the larger males, like Ryo and Faust, though Faust was still missing.

Ahem...the bathroom was a decent one. The front wall held a large mirror, that showed from the waist up, complete with three sinks and a cabinit to store their belongings. Across from that sat a large two stalled shower area, which was used every so often, that was, when the boys ddin't use the group showers or the large bathing pool. All in all, the bathroom was very neat for a bunch of boys using it.

"Well i'm done!" stated a proud Choco, posing now.

"Me too." stated Yoh, leaning back against the counter of the sink.

"Yeah, looks like short pants is the only one left." said Ryo playfully, motioning to Len.

"Yeah, yeah..." mummbled Len, stripping off his robe and slipping into his uniform.

The others waited, looking around the bathroom, blinking a bit, wondering where Trey was and what exactly Len had done ot him.

"Uh Len, is Trey ok?" asked Yoh, looking to his purple haired friend.

"He'll live." stated Lenny simply, adjusting the collar of his shirt, the others falling over anime style.

"I think we should worry." stated a nervously smiling Ryo.

"Ya THINK!" roared Morty, practically blue in the face from shouting.

"Ohhh..." moaned a voice from the doorway, the others looking to it.

In stummbled a rather burnt and beat up Trey, slummping up against the door some.

"Morning to you too Len!" he managed, coughing out some black smoke lightly.

"How do you like your Trey in the morning! Well done, or extra- crispy!" said Choco, poking Trey playfully, only to be smacked aside by Trey and Len.

"Don't even start DUDE!" shouted a still dusty Trey.

"Yes! It's far too early to put up with YOUR stupidity!" added Len, the two continuing to beat on Choco, Lyserg watching, a bit taken aback by their behavoir.

"Ahh, such,..intense mornings." he said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Nope! This is normal for us!" said Yoh, patting his green haired friend's back as he and the others watched Chocolover, Len, and Trey.

Anna was busy downstaires, busy getting ready for school! Tamora and Pillica had already prepared breakfest, and were already dressed at that. Anna just stood now before a mirror hanging on a far wall, adjusting her hair some, not too fond of the idea that she couldn't wear her bandana to school, but complying with it anyway.

**_...i can always put it on afterwards... _**she thought with a nod, though still wished she could wear it, as it was kinda of a part of her, and she thought it made her look alot prettier. Yoh on the other hand...

"You're beautiful to me either way!" he had told her on numerous occaisions, causing her to blush madly, and scold him, him just laughing when she did, always giving her his favorite cheesy grin after she did. She couldn't help but smile, knew if he saw her standing here now like this, he'd say the same thing again.

**_...that's my Yoh... _**she thought, lightly resting her hand against her chest, blinking a bit at a strange sensation there.

**_...oh... _**she thought, remembering what it was.

**_...that scar... _**she thought, running her finger tips over the fairly invisable scar that marked her chest, the one Faust VIII had given her in the cemetary, when Hao had once again, attempted to kill her, Yoh, and the others.

Anna shuttered as he finger tip touched the edge of the scar on her chest. It wasn't too noticable and it wasn't like she was wearing anything low cut, however it was still there, a painful reminder of how close they all came to death.

**_...it really was going to end up a dead man's party... _**she thoought, quickly shaking her head.

**_...no... _**she thought, clenching her fist some.

**_...i won't think about it...not now... _**she told herself.

**_...just incase... _**she thought, looking to her reflection.

**_...just incase...'he's' there... _**she thought, closing her eyes, criss-crossing her arms before her chest, hugging herself some, a sad look upon her face.

Seeing him there at school would just make her day, hell make her whole freakin year. That's all she really needed was to worry about him showing up like he always did, out of nowhere, like some kind of nightmare or natural disater. Aside from that, she didn't want to have to worry about him, she was in school she had enough worrying to do what with all the exams, homework, and what-not going on, not to mention the Spring Dance.

**_...'him' showing up would be exactly what the doctor didn't order..._**she thought, blinking a bit now at her reflection, knew she'd have to leave soon, so found it in her best interest to make sure the boys were in the kitchen eating. She was about to head towards the hallway, when she heard a knock at the door.

She stopped, stairing at the front door now, blinking a bit.

"Who could be here at this hour...?" she thought, noting it was almost 7:10 in the morning. No one in their right mind would stop by now, especially when the gang would be leaving for school within the next five minutes.

Anna thought about this and just shrugged, figuring it was no one important, and that if it was they could come back when they all returned from school. With that in mind, Anna turned, heading to the hall now, stopping once more as another knock echoed throughout the house.

**_...what the... _**she thought, noting it was a bit louder and tense then the last one.

Slowly, Anna turned towards the door, taking cautious footsteps now, trying hard to fight back the fear in the back of her mind.

**_...it's 'him'... _**growled a thought from the back of her mind.

**_...shut up... _**she commanded, trying hard to fight back the fear of opening the door to 'his' cold eyes and cruel smirk.

**_...it's him and you know it... _**the voice in the back of her mind barked, Anna shaking her head some, getting annoyed.

_**...he's gonna bust in like last tiem and kidnap you again...!**_

**_...damn it.. _**she thought, stopping now.

She was a few feet from the door when the stranger on the other side knocked again, once more the tone louder and more firce then the last.

Who was it? Why were they here? Could it really be 'him'? All this ran through her mind as she reached her hand out slowly towards the doorknob turning it slowly, trying not to think about who was on the other side of the door, about being grabbed and dragged away, or ambushed in the hall.

**_...dont think... _**she thought, knew with another quciky movement of her hand the door would open, to who, she wasn't sure of, only knew she'd find out by twisting the doorknob, but her hand didn't move, it froze as did the rest of her body.

**_...what are you doing...? _**her mind asked, Anna shaking her head a bit, wondering the exact same thing.

**_...well now, you gonna open the damn door or are we gonna stand here all damn morning...? _**she thought annoyed, closing her eyes tightly her expression and mix of fright and anger as she twisted her hand and jerked the door open, continuing to keep her eyes closed not wanting to see who or what awaited her on the other side.

**_...open your eyes...! _**her mind scream, her body fully complying, Anna opening her eyes to gaze upon the person on the other side...!

And blinked, stairing wide eyed at the person before her, truly in a state of shock.

"FOOD! WOO-HOO!" shouted Trey, diving for his bowl of cereal, beginning to devour it.

"Gotta hurry guys! We only have five minutes!" stated Yoh, beginning to scarf down his cereal along with the others.

They wasted no time downing their meal, while keeping an eye on the clock. Tamora and Pillica made no effort to interfear, they had already eaten.

"Who made the oatmeal?" asked a ravonous Trey, glancing around the kitchen.

"It was you huh sis?" he asked, aiming his spoon at his sister.

"Wha?" she asked, Trey about to speak, when Len smacked the back of his head.

"Dude! What gives!" he asked, rubbing his head some, Lenny rolling his eyes.

"A man does not point at a lady, that's all." he said, sipping at his glass of milk.

"What!" shouted Trey, standing now.

"I was just asking if she made the oatmeal!" he roared into his purple haired friend's ear, Len narrowing his eyes.

"OKAY!" he shouted back, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Gah and look at you!" shouted Trey, standing now beside his friend, his hands out, palms upward, fingers curled into a kind of crunching position.

"You haven't even EATEN anything yet! And were leaving in three minutes!" countinued Trey, Len seeming to ignore him, closing his eyes now as he sipped at his milk, then took his spoon once more putting it to his mouth then putting it back down, chewing his cereal ever so slowly.

Trey watched, blinking at first then clenching his teeth, his left eye twitching slightly as beads of sweat slowly ran down the side of his face.

"GAH! I HATE YOU!" roared Trey, about to dive for his friend but stopped at someone's voice.

"What about the oatmeal?" a voice called from the other room.

Trey blinked a bit, still in his diving stance as he called back.

"I was wondering who made it!" shouted Trey, looking to the doorway of the kitchen now.

"That would be me!" stated a proud Faust VIII, popping out from the doorway, the others falling over anime style.

"Gah! So you were doww here all morning cooking?" roared Trey, at the doctors side now.

"Mmm-hmm!" he replied happily, smiling with his eyes closed.

Trey opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out except sigh.

"Well..." he began, crossing his arms now as he turned from the necromancer.

"It was really good." he said, Faust smiling happily.

"Really? I'm so glad you all liked it." he said, smiling contently now as he walked towards the sink.

"I figured you all must be tired with school and what not, so I decided to make myself useful and make you all breakfest." he said, beginning to wash the dishes.

"Wow Faust! That's really nice of you!" said Yoh smiling happily now as well.

"Yeah! You sure are a nice guy!" added Choco, Faust no longer hunched over the sink, but standing now, as he washed a dish, seeming to stare out the window.

"Actually, if I don't Anna said she'd throw me out." he said, the others once again falling over anime style.

"Heeeey, that reminds me...didn't Anna say something about 'pulling out own weight' here?" asked Trey, putting his hand to his chin now, the others about to smack him silly.

"Don't say a word! If she gives us anything extra to do now I will KILL you!" shouted Lenny, practiacally toppling his friend over.

"Len's right! We've got enough to do what with housework and training alone! Plus the exams and the dance! If she gives us anything else to do we'll die from exhaustion!" shouted Morty, turning his attention to his milk glass now.

"He's right!" cried Ryo, cuddling Lyserg as he began to sniffle.

"Ahh...there there Ryo." said Lyserg, patting the snivling shaman on the back.

The drama continued to unfold, the others either arguing, eating, cleaning, or crying, not really paying too much attention, that was until Chocolover spoke.

"WHOA! We gotta get going!" he shouted, pointing at the clock on the wall.

"Ack! Already 7:30!" asked Yoh, the others nodding.

"Yup, time to go dudes! School awaits us!" said Trey, grabbing his bag and heading for the door, only to be tugged back by none other then Len.

"YOU mean the detention office awaits you." he said, smirking at his blue haired friend, Trey mumbling something, flat out on the ground.

"Hey guys, where's Anna?" asked Yoh, glancing around the kitchen, catching no sight of her.

"Maybe she's busy getting ready still?" asked Morty, Yoh shaking his head.

"Nah, you know Anna, she's very punctual about things." he said the others nodding.

"Yeah, punctual, pretty, and abusive." said Trey with a content sigh, once again off in dream land.

Len just rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm not saying a word..." he said softly, crossing his arms now.

"Well, we need to find her. We can't just leave without her." said Yoh looking quite serious.

"Heh, maybe if we wait a bit more Anna will come to us." stated Choco, a hand to his chin.

"Yes, lead the predator to the prey..." he continued, quickly being smacked from behind.

"Do you have any idea as to what you're even talking about?" roared Lenny.

"Yeah! Shut up dude!" added Trey, the two continuing to pound on the'r downed friend.

"What about me?" spoke a voice from the opposite doorway, the shutter slamming as it was opened.

"Anna!" the boys shouted in unison.

"Ah, uhhh, we...we were just going to look for you!" stated Yoh with a nervous, but cheesy grin on his face.

"I'm sure you all were." she stated, the others falling over anime style.

"Really Anna! We were!" added Yoh, holding his hands up in defence, the others piled behind him now, except Faust who was lost at the sink doing dishes, Eliza at his side.

Anna stared upon them all now, hands on her hips, her face experessionless.

"So, uh shall we get going?" asked Yoh, the others nodding.

"Last one to the gate owes me lunch!" shouted Trey about to race out the door freezing at Anna's words.

"Wait a minute." she stated the others freezing now as well.

"Did I say it was time to leave yet?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest now.

The others exchanged glances looking to her.

"Ahh, but...it's already 7:15. We always leave at 7:15 right? Right?" asked Yoh looking to the others for support, finding none.

"Ahh uh...aheh..." finished Yoh, rubbing the back of his neck some with a nervous look upon his face.

Anna stood still, seeming to look a bit annoyed, causing Yoh to blink some.

"Everything ok Anna?" he asked, blinking a bit.

Anna's expression didn't change, nor did she move, instead sighing a bit.

"We've got a guest." she said simply the others blinking now.

"What!" shouted Trey.

"Who'd come at this hour?" he asked, about to continue, but haulting shortly after beginning.

"Like me yeah?" said a cute voice from the shutter beside Anna.

The others blinked, watching as it was pushed aside to reveal...

"MERIL!" the boys all shounted in unison, bug-eyed now.

"How...? When...? WHO?" shjouted Trey, the others joining in now as well.

"I was transfered here, yeah? By Yoh's grandpa! Pretty cool yeah?" she stated, posing happily in her uniform.

The others stood, sitll in shock, Manta on the other hand went limp, emitting a soft 'ohh' before passing out on the floor.

"Whoa...why didn't grandpa say anything?" asked Yoh, blinking as he heard moans and groans from behind the shutter once more.

In crawled Ponchi, followed by a batter and bruised Conchy.

"We forgot to tell you..." stated Conchy.

"Yeah, but we won't NEVER forget again, thanks to Anna..." added Ponchi the two falling to the floor in a heap at Tamora's feet.

"Eek! Ponchi! Conchy!" cried Tamora, trying to tend to her spirit's numerous injuries.

"So, where is our dear Meril staying?" asked Ryo, at the young girl's side now.

"A hotel yeah!" she replied, Ryo falling over anime style.

"Whaaaat!" he cried.

"How sad!" he added, sobing now, once again at Lyserg's side.

"Eheh...it's ok Ryo..." replied the green haird shaman.

"BUT! Anna says I can stay here now yeah! Pretty cool yeah!" squeeled the young shaman, posing cutly now, the others looking to Anna, shock on their faces.

"DONT GIVE ME THOSE LOOKS!" roared Anna, smacking them all silly.

"Ugh...sorry Anna..." moaned Trey.

"Ahh, how did I get dragged into this...? I was doing the dishes...!" groaned Faust VIII now on the floor with the others.

"Anyway, this is no time to get aquainted." stated Anna, standing with her hands on her hips once more.

"We're leaving for school now." she added, the others getting to their feet.

"Schoo, yeah!" replied Meril, skipping happily over to Yoh.

"I think we have all the same classes yeah!" she said happily, Yoh laughing nervously.

"Re-really?" he asked, Meril nodding happily once more, Yoh trying to ignore Anna's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Lets go." stated Anna, the others lineing up and piling out the door.

"I'm so happy yeah!" began Meril prancing about happily as they all exited the house, Faust staying behind once again going back to doing the dishes.

"We're all happy too Meril! It's great to have you back." said Yoh, smiling happily at the girl.

Meril looked to her headphone wearing friend, touched by his sweet words.

"You're the best Yoh!" she shouted, gloming her friend, Yoh almost falling over, catching himself bearly.

"Ahh..aheh heh..." he said nervously, blinking a bit when he found his hands were wrapped about the young girl's waist.

"Err..." he began, blushing deeply, his eyes wide at the sound of Anna clearing her throat.

"Comfy aren't we?" she asked, Yoh quickly detaching Meril from his upper torso.

"Wh-what's that Morty! We're late for school? We'd better get going then!" shouted Yoh, bolting down the sidewalk, Trey and the other shamans following.

"What!" shouted Morty, him, Pillica and, Tamora running after their friends.

"Wait for me yeah!" shouted Meril, joining them as well, Anna watching from the front gate still, frowning a bit.

Something hurt, something within her chest, a feeling she had never felt before.

**_...what shall I call this feeling...?_** she thought, walking slowly now after the others.

**_...this feeling within my heart..._**

(Wooo, look at THAT chapter 5 is FINALLY up! woots I got a review from someone who stated I needed to stop using alot of detail and to space out my paragraphs more x.X Well, I hope this helps! I think it'll make reading it alot better and hopefully alot easier. Aside from that...I think I kept to my same writing style, however i've proof-read this story at least 5 times so if there are any spelling errors, I hope no one notices lol. Anyway, the action is gonna start now! Yup, wait til you read chapter 6! Oh yeah, it's gonna be action from here on so please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next ! n.n -Melis)


	6. It's Been A While

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**It's Been A While**_

_**NOTE: Meril is the girl from the shaman king game, Shaman King: Power of Spirit for Gamecube/Playstation 2. She has red pig tails and uses a wolf as her spirit, and clings all over Yoh XD. Just wanted to clear that up for those who weren't sure who she was! Hope that helped! -Melis**_

"Here we are!" exclaimed Morty, the gang before the school gates now.

"Wow! It's like so big yeah!" replied Meril, astonished at the sheer size of the building before her.

It was a large structure, though wider then tall. It was only two-stories high, but the width was amazing, taking up the entire surroundings. It also had numerous stairways, not to mention a miniture courtyard, filled with trees, flowers, benches and picnic tables, not to mention water fountains, for drinking and for show. The school was then encircled by numerous Sakuras, all fully in bloom, their scent filling the area.

"Like, let's go yeah!" cheered Meril, raising her fist into the air as if she were urging the others to run forth as if in battle.

"Someone likes school..." stated Len with a frown.

"Yeah, REALLY likes it." added Trey, joining Len now the two looking to eachother, Lenny quickly turning away.

"I'm off. I don't want to catch anymore of his stupidity, especially before class starts." he stated, giving a wave as he walked off.

"WHAT!" shouted Trey, clenching his fist before him now.

"Why don't you come back here and say that! Huh! HUH?" roared Trey, Len just waving once more as he began to accend the stairs.

"Yeah, that's what I THOUGHT!" added Trey, quickly being smacked from behind.

"Keep it down, you're making a scene." snapped Anna, wearing her normal empty gaze.

"Well excuse me Princess!" he said, quickly clasping his hands over his mouth.

"Err, I mean..." he began Anna giving him a switch kick in the rear, sending him flying across the courtyard.

"Yaaah!" cried Trey, colliding with a tree, Anna paying no mind heading back to the others now.

"Aheh, I-----think i'm gonna go to class now." stated Morty, slowly sneaking away.

"He's right. All of you get to class." Said Anna, watching as they all began to walk off.

"And make sure to stay out of trouble. I don't want any of you spending time after school in detention when you should be home training." she finished, the others falling over anime style.

"We'll be good we promise!" sniffled both Choco and a now recovered Trey.

"Alright then!" stated Trey now, standing.

"I'll see you all at lunch!" he said, rushing off now towards the same stairs Len had taken.

"See ya Trey!" yelled Yoh to his hyper friend.

"I guess i'll be going now too." stated Lyserg, looking to Yoh.

"Yeah, you and Choco have the same class." stated Yoh, both Chocolove and Lyserg nodding.

"Yup! We'll be fine!" stated Choco, his arm drapped over the green haired shaman's shoulders.

"Alright, see ya guys!" replied Yoh, watching as the two entered the doors on the west side of the building.

It was silent then, only Yoh, Meril and Anna left admist the other students who were busy going to and from class or leaving altogether.

"Let's head to class yeah!" stated Meril, reaching to Yoh now, taking his hand.

"Huh? Wa-wait!" cried Yoh, being dragged off now by his excited red-haired friend.

Anna watched, narrowing her eyes some.

**_...who does she think she is...? _**she thought, knew the young shaman knew full well that Yoh and Anna were engaged, but noooo, she just had to keeeeep pushing it. Just had to cross the line a little more every second.

**_...damn it... _**thought Anna, not sure what to say or do, knew if she did say or do something, then everyone would know she was--

**_...that i'm what..? _**her mind shouted, Anna looking down some, shaking her head slightly.

**_...nevermind...i'm gonna be late..._** she thought, walking now after Yoh and his "friend", noting the two were already out of sight.

Anna just sighed, figured there was no real reason to say anything, at least not now.

**_...maybe when things settle down..._** she thought.

**_...maybe then...i'll figure out what i'm feeling..._**

It was mid afternoon, lunch was over as fast as it had started, and once again the shamans were back in class.

"Students, please report to your designated classrooms to discuss the spring dance routine." blared the loudspeaker, the halls instantly filling with roudy students, all eager to get to their designated classrooms to discuss ideas and what-not for their Spring Dance, which was only two weeks away.

"Woo this rocks! No class for the next hour dudes!" stated a hyper Trey, clinging all over Len.

"Ahh yes. So instead of having a quiet study time, I get to spend it with you attached to me. What joy..." stated Len, narrowing his eyes at his blue haired freind.

"Hey guys." stated a slightly husky voice from behind.

"Sup Lyserg!" called Trey, still drapped over Lenny's shoulders.

"Not much. You're both in this class too?" asked Lyserg , Trey nodding eagerly Lenny just rolling his eyes.

"Well we are all in the same grade, not to mention age group." he said, trying to get away from Trey, but failing.

"I'm here too!" called Choco, popping out from behind Lyserg.

"Don't forget us!" called a voice from behind the two.

"Waaa! Sis you're in here too?" creid Trey, finally de-teaching himself from his violet haired friend.

"Yup! So is Tamora." answered Pillica, motioning to her shy friend.

"Um, hi guys." managed the pinked haired shaman.

"Jeez, that'd be great if Yoh and Anna were in this class too." stated Choco, about to get his wish...

"Don't forget me, yeah!" called a childish voice from behind the group.

"Ahh that's right Meril is here too!" called Trey, once again attached to Len.

"Yeah yeah!" piped up Meril cheerily, clinging tightly to Yoh's arm.

"Ahhh...h-hi guys...!" managed a dazed Yoh.

"Sup dude?" called Trey, his chin resting on Lenny's shoulder.

"Not..much..." he said looking a bit down now, Trey blinking a bit, noting Anna wasn't in sight.

"Hey, isn't Anna in here too?" asked the blue haired youth, Yoh scratching the back of his head some.

"Ahh, I kinda got seperated from her, but i'm sure she'll be here soon." he said, looking a bit flushed now as Meril clunged closer to him.

"I see..." said Trey, looking a little annoyed now, Yoh raising his eyebrow some.

"Nothing..." replied Trey, catching onto his friend, quickly looking away.

"Ok..." said Yoh, the others chatting once more.

A few minutes passed, the teachers finally entering the room to give order.

"Alright, alright, settle down now." began a older looking male teacher.

"Please take a seat everyone. When our other sponsor gets here, we'll move on to the Spring Dance." finished the male teacher, turning his attention from the class now and to his desk, seeming to look for paper and a writting utensil.

At that time, the students began to take seats at a desk, all sitting with their "group" or friends.

Lenny took a seat at the back of the room, in the second to last row. Trey of course just HAD to sit in the desk behind him, causing Lenny to roll his eyes, annoyed slightly by his rather clingy friend. Lyserg on the other hand, took the seat to Len's left, Ryo diving into the desk behind it.

"This seat is MINE!" he shouted, landing in heap behind the two.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Lenny to his slightly unconcious friend.

"Yeah Ryo, I thought you didn't go to school...?" asked a rather confused Lyserg, Ryo quickly getting to his feet, promptly fixing his hair.

"Ah, but this is a dance and a dance needs...shaperones." he stated, pointing to the two, Lenny falling over anime style.

"They must be mad if they let YOU be a shaperone!" cried the violet haired shaman, standing now before his tall frined, pointing a slender finger at him.

"Now, now Len." spoke a sweet voice from behind.

"Is it really that bad?" asked the voice again in a cool, femine tone, Len blinking a bit.

"No, it can't be!" he cried, turning to face the person who was speaking to him and almost died.

"Gah! Jun! Don't tell me YOUR shaperoning too?" asked the rather angry shaman.

"That's right!" stated a happy Jun, smiling with her eyes closed.

Len frowned, slumping over some.

"I mean, Ryo is watching over you all at the dance, correct?" she asked, Len sighing a bit, scratching the back of his head, nodding with his eyes closed.

"Well then if Ryo is watching you, who is going to watch Ryo? Me of course!" she stated sweetly, posing slightly, Len falling over anime style once more.

"Gah, this can't get any worse..." he said, getting to his feet.

"Ohhh LEEEEENNNYYYY!" stated a voice from the far right, Len instantly recongnizing it to be Chocolove's.

"...it just got worse..." said the chinese shaman to himself, taking his seat once more.

"Choco! Over here!" shouted Trey, resting on his knees in his seat now, waving his arms wildly in an attempt to get his friends attention.

"Don't call him over here!" snapped Len.

"Hey guys!" stated Choco, magically appearing at their sides.

"Too late dude!" said Trey, patting Len on the back.

"When will it all end?" asked the young shaman, searching the room now, catching sight of Yoh.

**_...yes, i'm quite sure HE can distract them from me a bit... _**thought Lenny, smirking now.

"Yoh! Come here!" he called, Yoh blinking a bit, looking a bit dazed, Lenny frowning some, having to call his friend several more times before finally catching his attention.

It wasn't too long before Yoh managed to zig and zag his way through the many students who still stood admist the room.

"What's with you today? You're being worse then Trey!" snapped the chinese shaman to his headphone wearing friend.

"What about me?" asked Trey, sticking his head between the two.

"Nothing. Go sit down." ordered Len, motioning his friend to take a seat.

"Sorry..." said Yoh softly, Lenny blinking a bit, noticing then that Meril was still attached to the young shaman's arm.

"Gah, what is she doing here?" asked Lenny, frowning abit to the red head.

"I'm in this class too yeah!" she stated happily.

"I see." replied Len, looking to Yoh once more, noting the rather disappointed and unsettling look on his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned, Yoh blinking a bit, forcing a smile.

"Yeah...i'm fine, just fine!" he said, waving his hand now, Len frowning, narrowing his eyes.

"Right..." he added, leaning back in his chair now, heard the door open, the room going silent a minute, before picking up where they left off.

Len blinked, finding it odd that the students would still be talking if the teacher had entered the room, so opted to take a peek, looking back now and towards the door, saw Anna scanning the room.

"ANNA ALERT! ANNA ALER--" blared Trey, instanly being silenced with a quick left-hook.

"And he's down for the count!" said Morty, joining the others now.

"By a clean hit from the one, the only, Anna!" he said, clapping now, Anna smacking the back of his head lightly.

"Eep!" cried the short boy, quickly making his way to a empty seat near the gang.

"A-Anna!" cried Yoh, looking to her nervously.

Anna turned her attentiong to him, noting the young girl still attached to his arm.

"I see you still have a cling-on..." she said, crossing her arms now, the boys ducking down in their seats, Meril seeming to be entirly clueless.

"Cling-on? Sounds cool yeah!" she said, happily cuddling againsts Yoh's arm, Yoh in turn laughing nervously.

Anna didn't buy it, narrowing her eyes more, the others noting her rather heated demeaner, all standing back now, watching the three.

"She's scary!" stated a now cowering Pilica, clinging tightly to her brother, Tamora near Morty and Ryo, nodding.

"This could get ugly..." began Morty, Lyserg and the others looking to him now.

"I mean, they're practically at each others throats!" he added, the others, but Choco agreeing.

"Speaking of throats, this guy named Arty...chocked! Get it? Arty-choke!" he said, Lenny and Trey leaping into action, quickly sending their friend flying.

"What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?" roared Len, Trey at his side.

"Seriously dude!" added Trey, looking to his sister and Tamora who seemed to be laughing hysterically.

"Ahahhahaha! Arty-choke! I get it! Aahahhahaha!" laughed Pillica, Tamora doing the same, holding her sides.

"Oh, that was a good one!" said the pink haired maiden, the boys, excluding Choco and Yoh, falling over anime style.

"Dude! Don't encourage him sis!" cried Trey, trying to stop her giggling fit.

"Really! For once I agree with Trey!" added Lenny.

They carried on, Anna frowning, not really wanting to be here at this point in time. She'd rather be else where, like say, reading a book? Or beating the crap out of that red-haired brat clinging to her soon to be husband's arm, but no, she had to stand there and watched, while he allowed himself to be used as a coat rack.

**_...this sucks... _**thought Anna, turning now from the others.

"Anna?" called Yoh softly, Anna ignoreing him, heading towards the door.

"Anna! Where are you going?" asked Yoh, trying to run after her, but unable to, due to Meril.

"I'm going for a walk." she said coldly, making her way through the crowds of students, Yoh watching despritly as she headed out of the room.

"Anna!" he called, but to no avail, Anna either not listening, or was unable to hear him due to the large class's endless chatter.

"Anna..." Yoh said sotly, watching as the one he loved walked out the door and into the halls.

Anna was pissed, enraged, about to explode on anyone or thing that got in her way or even tried to--

"Anna?" called a voice from her left, Anna turning her attention to it, noting it was the class sponsor.

"Are you heading to the restroom?" asked the fairly young female teacher, adjusting her glasses some.

Anna turned now, slowly facing the young blonde wearing her infamous expressionless look, the teacher in turn blinking, though noting the students slight nod.

"Oh, in that case..." began the teacher, rumageing through what appeared to be a sack of papers.

"Would you mind to deliver this to the office for me?" asked the teacher, smiling happily at the young girl.

Anna frowned inwardly, though kept her expressionless look as she reached to the teacher taking the folded paper, which apperared to be some kind of note.

"Sure." stated Anna, holding the papper in her hand, looking to the teacher once more.

"Thanks! But you might want to hurry, you wouldn't want to miss anything, though i'm sure one of your friends could fill you in on the details." said the teacher, looking to the young student questionably.

"Yeah, i'm sure they can..." replied Anna, still wearing her expressionless look as she turned, starting down the hall now, the teacher blinking a bit, before going about her business.

Anna tried not to think as she headed down the hall, gripping the note in her hand some. She was mad, mad because she was jealous and of what! A girl who Yoh, the others, and HERSELF had once risked their lives to save from Fourth Milleninum. So of course the girl would be clingy to Yoh, he was her savoir after all.

**_...that's right... _**thought Anna, sighing a bit, feeling more and more pathetic as she thought about her jealousy.

It was true, Yoh and the girl did share a special bond. It was Yoh's sword and heart that had saved the girl from an untimely death, who had saved her from losing herself, so why, why would she be so upset over something like that?

**_...because she keeps clinging to him like some mink throw...! _**thought Anna bitterly, her expression going angry once more, before coming to a stop.

She glanced up now at the clock hanging on one of the walls in the hall, noted it was a little into their fifth hour class, knew that by the time they got done with the class meeting it would be time for sixth hour.

**_...or what's left of sixth hour... _**she thought, tilting her head some.

**_...so I can grab my bag now and leave right after sixth hour is over... _**she thought, turning a bit.

**_...then I wouldn't have to walk home with Yoh and the cling on... _**she thought, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Anna had already made up her mind, making a right now towards her locker. It opened easily, since she never had to worry about putting a lock on it.

**_...everyone knows i'll hunt them down if they even think about taking something out of my locker... _**she thought with a smirk, kind of liked it that way, liked being known as someone to fear.

**_...it just makes life so much more easier... _**she thought, her locker opening with a slight creeking sound, Anna browsing the selection.

It was a large locker, taller then herself and had two shelfs on top, with a large area to hang a coat below. There wasn't much in it though. A few books, a jacket, her back pack, gym clothes, stuff like that. The few other accessories consisted of a mirror hanging on the door, followed by a small note pad and a picture of Yoh.

**_...yoh... _**she thougth, gazing at the small photo on the inside door of the locker. He looked so cute and totally clueless in the pic, probably because he wasn't expecting it.

**_...that's just like him... _**she thought with a soft smile, raisng her line of site a bit to the mirror, noting her dreamy face quickly glareing at her reflection.

**_...pah, why should I think about him...!_** she thought, feeling anger rise in her once more.

**_...he's busy with Miss. Cling-On anyway--!_**

**_...stop it... _**she thought, looking down now.

**_...there's no reason for me to get upset like this...Yoh loves me... _**her mind stated softly, her hand moving slowly over the mirror.

**_...and besides... _**she thought, smiling some now.

**_...it's just like Yoh to have everyone wanting his attention... _**she added, noting that even Pillica, Tamora and Jun spent time with the boy, not to mention the guys, teachers, and other friends he had recently made, all who cared for him very much and wanted nothing more but to be close to someone so kind as Yoh.

**_...but no one loves him as much as I do... _**she thought, smiling now, looking back to the picture, running her fingertips over it lightly.

Anna then took a few to pack up her bag, being sure to grab her coat, but didn't take it with her, instead, put it back in the locker, opting to walk home with the others like she always had.

"I'll just have to give Meril a warning or two..." she spoke, frowning a bit as she went to shut her locker.

"But before I do that, i'd better deliver this note." she said, looking to it, glancing around a bit then shrugged, opening it, quickly scanning over the lettering.

"Now now..." spoke a voice from behind.

"It's not nice to read other people's things." spoke the voice again Anna freezing some, slowly lowering the note as she raised her head.

**_...that voice... _**she thought, narrwoing her eyes some.

She then turned, slowly, her facial expression quickly going blank as he body twirled, facing the one who spoked to her.

"Mmm, it's been a while Anna." stated the person, the voice dubbing it to be a male.

"It has...Hao." spoke Anna, watching as he slowly stepped foward, a crule smirk playing across his thin lips.

(Been waay too long. And yet, i managed to get this baby up, lol, though this poor fic really isn't getting the reviews i wish it did x.x But hey, i cant write my others until i finish this one, so ill keep going, and hope that things will pick up once they do. I do hope no one mind my note at the begining of the chapter explaning who Meril was XD Oh, and i'm not writing Yaoi x.x YET! XD I just like to show a bit of Shonen Ai between the shaman boys, especially between Len and Trey! Anyhoo, it's late and im wanting to go, so yes, please keep reading and reviewing, cause the good stuff is like only a few clicks away XD No really, next chapter will have some action XD So please countiue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next -Melis)


	7. You And What Army?

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**You And What Army?**_

Anna didn't move, knew there really wasn't much of anywhere to run, seeing as how she was trapped between numerous sets of lockers.

**_...I could always cram myself into one... _**she thought.

**_...Idiot...!_** her mind snapped, knew it was time to once again focus on escapeing the clutches of her fiance's psycho brother.

"You look beautiful as always." said Hao, stepping again to her, seeming to pace himself between steps.

Anna showed no sign of embaressment or anything at his comment, choosing to just sit and take it until she could figure out someway to get away in one piece.

**_...just gotta keep him talking... _**she thought, watching as he took another step to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head some, looking innocent for a moment.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a fox like grin, stepping closer to her, Anna in turn, stepping back, stopping at the cool metal against her back.

**_...crap..._** she thought, Hao before her now, hands on either side of her, pinning her against her locker.

**_...damn, damn, damn... _**she thought, instinctivly leaning back some against the locker as he leaned his head down some.

"Mmm, or is it me that has your tongue?" he asked, lowering his mouth towards hers, Anna blushing brightly, unable to move back any further, due to being pinned against the locker.

She tried to turn her head some, moaning some in fright as his lips touched hers, though closing her eyes when his tongue snaked its way out of his mouth, licking the extreamly small distance between their lips.

Anna could only stand, unable to move, unable to fight back, fearing it would cause a scene, one that really didn't need to happen.

**_...just stay still...as long as I stay like this, he can't kiss me...or do anyhting else... _**she thought, knew as long as she kept her body pressed back against the locker, she'd somehow manage to dodge his prowling tongue.

Hao either didn't care, or payed no attention to her plan, slowly sliding his tongue between the space between them, seeming to have no intetion what-so-ever to lick her lips or kiss her, much to Anna's relief.

Shorty after, he leaned back, standing a good head taller the her.

**_...he's just toying with me..._** she thought, giving him an expressionless look.

Hao then smirked, taking her small chin in one massive hand, raising her face towards his.

"Don't worry Anna..." he began, smiling a cool, gentle smile.

"I've no intention of hurting you." he finished, staring deeply into her eyes, his own seeming to peirce hers.

"What do you want Hao?" she asked, somehow managing to keep her voice from breaking.

Hao only smirked, strubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"What do I always come here for Anna?" he asked, continuing to stroke her cheek.

Anna stood still as he did, arms limp at her sides, her expression blank.

The two continued to stare at one another, though, Hao seemed to be getting annoyed by the large gap of silence between the two, once again taking her chin in his palm, squeezing a bit.

"Anna, I asked you a question." he said in a gentle, teasing tone.

"I expect an answer." he said in the same manner, leaning toward her once more, grinning.

Anna looked to him, noting his hand was getting pretty darn tight around her delicate little neck.

**_...can't breath..._** she thought, wincing a bit now, looking at him with a mixture of fright and anger.

Hao smiled coldy as she did, losening his grip.

"Mmm, I can't hurt you." he said, moving his hand, stroking her hair softly.

"You're far too important to me." he stated, sounding so sincere, Anna almost took him seriously.

**_...or maybe he is serious... _**she thougt, quickly pushing such thoughts aside, seeing as how it made her blush.

Hao just stood as he had for a while, stroking her hair, stairing down at her with a true look of genuine love and affection. Maybe he was in love with her, though Anna found it hard to believe, with the way he seemed to throw her around, kidnap her and what not. However, he was being far too sweet, too calm and his tone didn't help. It was all too much for Anna to take in, at least all at once and it was the first time she had ever really considered Hao actually being in love with her.

**_...God help me..._** she thought, knew there was no way in Heaven or Hell she'd ever love someone like him.

**_...then again, pissing him off in this position wouldn't be a good thing... _**her mind stated, knew he was still the crazy Hao who had slapped her, forced himself on her, kidnapped her, and knocked her out more times then she could count.

**_...enough... _**she thought, getting annoyed by his constant petting and caressing of her hair and head.

Hao must have took a hint, and slowly withdrew his large hand.

"Oh?" he began, seeming to look slightly above her now.

"What have we here?" he asked, reaching out now, Anna instinctivly trying to move away, though no avail.

Hao chuckled softly at her attempt, Anna watching some as his hand crept closer, closing her eyes some, finding it a bit odd that his hand had not reached her yet, especially with the short distance between them.

It was then that Anna noticed that Hao had reached to the locker next to hers, watching as he drew his hand back, though keeping his other hand to rest on the left side of her, using that and his body to keep her somewhat pinned and trapped.

Anna didn't care, just watched as he drew his hand towards himself, noting he now had a piece of paper in it, a brightly colored piece at that. The paper was a bright gold color, and decorated with confetti and balloon prints. Anna took a great notice to it, her eyes widdening some.

**_...the dance..._** she thought, quickly remembering the Spring Dance that was only 2 weeks away.

**_...he can't be thinking of going to the dance could he...? _**she thought, looking down some at the tiled floor below, wondering exactly what this loonatic was planning now. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good, Anna knew that for a fact.

"A dance?" Hao said, breaking the silence and drawing Anna back from her wandering thoughts.

"And you weren't going to invite me?" Hao asked, in a huffy, childish tone, lowering the paper to look at her, pouting.

Anna just stared at him, amazed at how well he managed to pull off the childish face, along with the tone, though she herself said nothing.

Hao laughed softly, lowering his head down some, leaning back form her a bit, though still keeping his hand on the locker.

Anna blinked, not sure what he was going to do now, though feeling tempted to just make a run for it.

Unfortionutly, that's all it was, a temptation, because without warning, Hao leapted back, thrusting his left hand foward, grabbing Anna's wrist, tugging her off her feet and to him.

Anna blinked, in both shock and fright, felt Hao's right hand at her back, her right hand lost in his, their finger's intertwined. She blushed now as well, noting her head was pressed against his somewhat bare chest.

"But i'm such a good dancer." he said, moving with her now, the two, swaying slightly, before Hao took the lead, twirling with her in his arms, the two dancing admist the hallway, Anna taken aback by his watlz, tough noting it was Hao now, and tried her hardest to pull away.

"Stop it!" she cried, pushing and pulling Hao only laughing and he continued to dance about with her.

Without warning, she was dipped back romantically, Hao over her now, drawing her close, smiling charmingly at her, hsi dark eyes staring into hers. Anna blinked, felt herself blush deeply, no longer fighting, now entranced by not only his dancing skills but his eyes.

The two stood as they were, Hao drawing her closer now, Anna blushing more, the two about to kiss-

"Get away from Anna!" shouted a voice from the left, the two freezing, though showing no mind, Hao continuing to stare at Anna, Anna still unable to look away from his drawing gaze.

"Get away from her now, or i'll make you!" the voice shouted again, Hao now closing his eyes, Anna knowing full well who was shouting at the two.

"You Yoh?"asked Hao, standing up now, drawning Anna up as well, pulling her to him, holding her against his chest and in his arms.

Yoh glaired, stepping to the two some, though stopped, knew he couldn't do much, at least not until Anna was away from his insane brother.

Hao smirked, noting this, narrowing his eyes a bit, holding Anna close to him before speaking.

"You and what army?"

AAAAA it's been WAY too freakin long and i'm sooo sorry for you alll waiting like this I'm soo going to get the next chapter up soon and NO i'm not pairing LenXTrey (HoroHoroXRen) I'm going to keep it pure, cute, FRIENDSHIP. So anyone who's not a fan of that pairing, don't worry about it! It's just gonna be friendship nothing more, so sorry to all those who like/dislike that pairing xx Ok, with that said, yes this is probably more towards the middle of the story, though i'm hoping to sum it all up within say...13 chapters...MAYBE...hopefully lol. Sooo, other then that, i can't help but wonder if i should keep going with this story or not x.X I don't seem to be getting much reviews, but i'll try my best to finish it. With that said, i hope you all are enjoying the story thus far, it's only going to get better i promise XD So please continue to Read and Review and enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis


	8. When Will I Protect You?

_**And We Danced**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**...When Will I Protect You...?**_

Yoh watched Hao and Anna, knew there really wasn't much for him to do, seeing as anything could set Hao off and Anna would be the one feeling pain.

**_...think... _**Yoh thought, wishing he could just tackle Hao, in the process hitting Anna away, but no, he was forced to stand there once again at the mercy of his insane brother.

"You look upset Yoh." said Hao, smirking some.

"Or is it jealousy?" he asked in a playfully tone, holding Anna agianst him.

"Let Anna go!" shouted Yoh, about to burst with anger and give Hao one hell of a Halo Blade.

**_...can't... _**noted Yoh's internal voice, knowing full well if he did Anna would perish right along side Hao.

Hao sighed contently, hugging Anna and kissing her forehead softly.

"Forgive me, but I have some things I need to attend to." he said, raising her chin to look at him Anna stairing at him, not sure what he was going to do next.

Hao just smiled, grabbed the upper part of her right arm and tossed her over to Yoh, who caught her, holding her protectivly.

"I'm sure Yoh can keep you company until I come back." stated Hao with a grin.

"Bastard!" spat Yoh.

Hao only bowed, gave a playfully wink at Anna, then turned, disappearing around the corner of the hall.

Yoh was about to chases after his brother, but stopped, feeling Anna's fingers about his arm.

"Don't" she said, Yoh looking to her, saw she wore an expressionless look.

"He's gone." she said simply, Yoh blinking a bit, though agreed, noting he couldn't sense Hao's furioku anymore.

**_...thank God... _**he thought, throughly relived.

He then turned his attention towards Anna.

She stood, looking to the floor, her expression still blank as always. She didn't...look any different or anything, which made Yoh feel alot better. Knowing Hao, anything was possible. He wanted to ask if anything had happened between the two, if Hao had done anything to her, but felt it would be best to just not mention it, knew that was something Anna never liked to discuss.

"Are you okay...?" asked Yoh as gently as he could.

Anna sighed first, but nodded, placing her hands on her hips, looking at him as she always had.

"I'm fine." she replied, Yoh noting it was sincere, her voice wasn't shakey or anything which was good.

"I'm glad." he said, stepping to her.

Anna looked to him, Yoh looking back at her, lightly stroking an erect strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner..." he said, looking at her sadly.

Anna blushed at his touch, and though she was mad about him letting Meril cling on him, she knew he really did feel bad about not being able to go along with her.

"It's ok." she said, looking down some as she blushed.

Yoh blinked a bit, then lightly raised her chin, looking to her, Anna looking back, trying her hardest not to blush anymore then what she already was. Yoh then gave a toothy grin with his eyes closed.

"I'm glad you're alright Anna." he said hapiily, Anna blinking, suddenly unable to hold back a smile of her own, beaming happily at the boy she loved so much.

"Where were you headed to anyway?" asked Yoh, looking to her questionably.

Anna blinked then, remembered the note in her hand, raising it up now for both of them to see.

"I was going to deliver this to the office." she stated, Yoh blinking at the small note.

"What is it?" he asked, Anna shrugging some.

"A note of some sort." she replied, Yoh nodding, turning now to head towards the office but stopped when he noticed Anna wasn't following.

"Uh, Anna?" he called, then fell over anime style when he saw her reading the letter.

"We should really take that to the office don't you think?" asked Yoh with a nervous laugh.

Anna ignored him, skimming over the cursive handwritting, noting the strong feminie hand.

**_...just letting you know the girls are in the system...all three are very bright and beautiful...seem kind of odd...im sure they'll be a joy to have in class..._**

Anna rolled her eyes some, though noted that the class was about to expand, times three, which seemed rather odd, seeing as how it was already into their third semester. Spring break and the Spring Dance were right around the corner, and it seemed rather pointless to enroll three new students when in the next few months school would be out once again for summer vacation. That said, Anna was more then eager to take the damn thing to the office, lowering it a bit when some writting at the bottom caught her eye.

**_...P.S. one of the girls is very tall, which makes me wonder if she was held back a few times or not...not really my business but still...she looks like she could be a shaparone to the dance for the two other girls..._**

**_...interesting... _**thought Anna, her thoughts quickly leaping back to Hao's dance routine and the whole Spring Dance flyer.

It was odd enough that three new students were being enrolled into the school at this point in the year, and this just made it seem even odder, and Anna found her thoughts focusing more and more on Hao and the flyer.

**_...Hao's not really the type to send in his lackies... _**she thought, but after his losing streak against Yoh and the boys, anything was possible...anything.

**_...this whole thing is fishy... _**she thought, lowering the paper a bit, her expression once again blank.

It was something to think about, but since she didn't know who the girls were or even what they looked like, she felt it would be best to just sit and watch, at least until she could get some hardcore eveidence that this was another one of Hao's master plans.

**_...works for me..._** she thought, turning now to meet Yoh, who had apparently been watching and calling to her the entire time.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Anna asked, looking to him before brushing past him, Yoh once again falling over anime style.

"Hey wait!" he shouted, quickly recovering and hurrying after her.

Anna stopped a bit and waited until he caught up to her, the two then continuing on. It only took them a few minutes to reach the office, Yoh waiting while Anna dropped off the letter to one of the office attendence.

After a quick thank you and a hint that they should hurry back to class, Anna and Yoh headed back down the hall. It would be a semi-long walk, but the two were really in no rush to get back to the class discussion...especially Anna. She knew the minute Yoh set foot back in that class room Meril would be all over him...at least all over his arm.

**_...which is just what I need right now... _**her inner voice stated with a hint of sarcasim.

Yoh was mostly quiet, looking around some and scratching his head. It had been a while since him and Anna had actually had anytime together like this. Not to mention the whole silence was driving him nuts, and the fact that he had no clue what Hao had said or done to Anna...and there was no way in hell he was going to ask her about it. Something like that was up to Anna only and if she wanted to discuss it she would, if not, then it was her call. All Yoh could do was be there when she needed to talk. Yoh would have carried on his own mental conversation when his hand accidently brushed against Anna's. The two stopped for a moment and looked at one another, but quickly tunred away, blushing shyly.

"Sorry." managed Yoh, looking the other way, scaratching his head.

"It's ok." replied Anna, looking forward again now, followed by more silence, quickly broken by Anna.

"I'm worried about the dance." she started, Yoh blinking and looking to her.

"I'm sure you'll find a dress by then." said Yoh assuringly, Anna frowning a bit.

"Not that." she said, Yoh stopping, looking to her.

"What then?" he asked, Anna before him now, her expression blank.

"Did Hao...say something?" he asked knew he had stepped onto some broken glass and knew he had to walk softly, or risk one heck of a beating.

Anna stared at him for a while, but nodded.

"Yes, which makes me wonder if he'll show up or not." she said, Yoh frowning.

"Great." he said sighing.

Thats just what they needed; Hao crashing the party as always, but at least this time they'd all be together. On the other hand, there were going to be normal people there, innocent kids who wanted to have fun. Add Hao to the mix and you got yourself one hell of a masacure.

But Yoh was more then ready to face off against Hao. And he was more then ready to protect the students not to mention Anna. So regaurdless of what Hao was planning, Yoh and the boys would be there to take care of things. That said, Yoh smiled to Anna who blinked, wearing her expressionless look.

"It'll be ok Anna." he began, reaching to her now, taking her hands in his.

"I'll protect you no matter what." he said, Anna blinking, blushing bright red.

Who was he to tell her he'd protect her! She never said anyhting about Hao coming after her, nor that she wanted to be protected. She wasn't some "damsel in distress." She was tough, she was trained to be strong and independent, and she was to an extent, that is, whenever Hao hadn't bound her to a tree or such. All in all, she was one hell of a Shamanic Princess, and it was because of her skills and talents that the Asakura's had chose her to wed thier son. It was because of that image that Anna couldn't allow herself to be viewed as weak. It just wasn't her style. Although...

**_...although Hao does seem to have some sort of unhealthy fasination with me... _**she thought, closing her eyes, shuddering, a slight chill running up her spine.

That in mind, she felt relieved at Yoh's words, knew that as long as he was there by her side, that she'd be ok, that'd he'd protect her with his very life.

**_...Yoh..._** she thought, looking down a bit.

**_...i know... _**she thought, lowering her gaze more, her expression saddening.

**_...i know...you're always...going to protect me... _**she continued.

Yoh had done so much for her, had protected her, had saved her so many times, and yet what had she done for him? Sure, she trained him like mad and kept him in line, but had also caused him much pain. all thoses battles, all those fights, it had been her fault, why? Because she was the key to his downfall, his enemy's target, the one thing that could bring about and seal his doom; she was his one, true weakness...and she knew it. And nothing she ever said or did was going to change that.

**_...because no matter what..._** she thought.

**_...i'll never be the one...to protect you..._**

It was that thought that hurt so much more then any physical pain ever could, yet she knew she had to be strong, had to be strong, not for him but for herself as well. If Yoh knew how she felt, her entire image would be ruined, not to mention it was something that he didn't really need to worry about.

**_...all i can do now...is smile... _**she thought, forcing a smile, as she rasied her gaze to his.

Yoh looked ot her, noted the rather long silence, and was feeling kind of worried, but blinked when his eyes met hers, felt her hands against his, her fingers interlocking with his own, the two holding one anothers hands, smiling softly at one another.

"I know..." Anna said softly, Yoh blinking a bit, but smiled happily with his eyes closed, glad to know she trusted him with protecting her.

Yoh however saw something deeper, something more, knew behind that shy smile and strong words, she was worried, troubled and by what he didn't know, but only wanted to make it go away, wanted to ease the pain she carried in her heart.

Slowly, he leaned to her closing his eyes, lightly pressing his lips to her, Anna blushing, doing the same, the two holding hands as they shared a soft kiss.

The two parted slowly, Yoh leaning back a bit, smiling cheesily with his eyes closed, cheeks beet red, forehead against hers. Anna did the same, smiling softly at him, continuing to hold his hands, also a bit red from the kiss. And though she wished the two could share more time like this, she knew they needed to get back to class, that or risk getting spoted by one of the teachers or students.

"We should really had back to class." said Anna, her smile fading some to her normal expresionless look.

Yoh blinked, realizing they had probably been out and about for a good ten minutes or so. It wouldn't be much longer before a teacher started hunting them down.

"You're right." he said, nodding.

Anna nodded back, turning from him now to head down the hall, Yoh quickly following.

"Hey wait!" he said, jogging to her side, taking her hand.

"I'll walk you to class!" he said, smiling happily with his eyes closed.

Anna stared at him for a moment, her expression blank. She knew he was trying to make up for earlier, but she was still upset over the whole Meril thing. She'd use this time to tease him.

"That won't be hard, seeing as how we're both going to the same classroom." she said simply, walking on, Yoh falling over anime style once more.

"It's the thought that counts!" he stated, quickly recovering, joining her once more.

The two continued down the hall, Anna smiling, though kept her line of sight straight ahead, thinking a bit more.

**_...you're always protecting me... _**she thought.

**_...but when will i get a chance to protect you...? _**

Anna couldn't help but wonder.

Well JEEEPERS! Been a while eh? Yup, Yup, I know i'm slow v.v' I'm SORRY! I will soo get the next chapter up before the end of next week. So yeah, kinda a dull chappy ja? I don't know, I thought it was kinda cute, I mean my stories are YohXAnna, so we needs lots of YohXAnna moments! XD Ahem, anyhoo, yes, action is riiight around the corner! Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy. Nothing like a good YohXAnnaXHao fight XD But, alas, I PROMISE you, next chapter will have action! So, still like the story? I think it's pretty good, and though i'm planning another one, YES, yet another Shaman King fic that continues after this XD, however I refuse to start a new story without finishing my first. That said, I must stop ramblng and get my butt workin' on chapter 9! Wow, 9 chapters. I feel proud n.n So, please **_PLEASE_** continue to read and review and please enjoy this chapter and the next! -Melis

P.S. Just wanted to say, **REMEMBER THIS CHAPTER!** Yes, this chapter will be VERY important later on for one of my later Shaman King fanfics. So please understand that what's said in this chapter will later influence one of my other stories! Just thought i'd let you all know, incase you were wondering why it was sounding a bit odd or serious. Thanks! n.n


End file.
